Young Justice:Bart's Legacy
by Bartkid16
Summary: Set one year after endgame Bart's struggling to fight crime by himself when Flash's with the league and his friends are hard to track down but when an alien invasion starts will Bart be able to get his friends to band together one last time or will he go down fighting like Wally? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the Allen house, Barry and Iris were awake having breakfast while central city's second favourite speedster was still asleep "is he still asleep?"asked Iris "yep"said Barry, Iris sighed, walked over to the stairs and yelled "BART BREAKFAST"yelled Iris as soon as she stopped they heard crashing and banging noises coming from upstairs "i knew I shouldn't have let you two stay out so late last night looking for crime"said Iris "hey if we had been here Captain Cold would still be loose"said Barry "true but still"said Iris "he's gonna be late for school"she said as she looked up the stairs to see that Bart hadn't come down yet "sigh I'll tell him he'll be late"said Barry as he walked over to the stairs and yelled "BART YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"yelled Barry "coming!"yelled the young speedster from upstairs, two seconds later he came crashing down the stairs "uhhh what were those noises upstairs?"asked Iris "oh nothing I just uh I just had a fight with my room"said Bart, Barry and Iris just laughed at this "what are you two laughing at?"asked Bart as he packed his school bag "well uh if you had cleaned your room that wouldn't have happened"said Iris "uh huh well I would've cleaned it if I hadn't been up till 2am last night"said Bart "touchè"said Barry "don't you have to get to work Barry?"asked Iris "crud your right"said Barry as he jumped out of his seat, grabbed his stuff and ran to work at superspeed "and Bart you have to get to school"said Iris as she watched Bart running around the house at superspeed grabbing his stuff "how long have I got?"asked Bart as he finished packing his bag and ran at the door "five seconds"said Iris "soooo much time"said Bart "just get to school"said Iris "ok see ya!"said Bart as he ran out the door at superspeed and headed for School "sigh and this is why I always tell them not to use superspeed in the house"said Iris as she picked up the various objects that Barry and Bart had tipped over with the wind their speed generated.

Bart had just got to school when he saw the only person his age who he could still find and knew how Kid Flash really died and of course it was the one, the only, Tim Drake "hey man"said Bart as he walked over to Tim "sup Bart"said Tim "not much"said Bart "I heard you and Barry took down Captain Cold last night"said Tim "and I heard you took down Joker"said Bart as they walked into school "yeah well it's not that hard to take him down now, what was Captain Cold trying to do this time?"asked Tim as they down a hallway "oh you're gonna love this, he went to Death Valley hahahaha!"said Bart as he interrupted himself laughing and so did Tim "haha! De- Dea- Death Valley?, he went to Death Valley!?"asked Tim laughing "yeah hahahaha! And anyway heh heh he had a bomb there which would turn it into a ice desert"said Bart "oh wow well that was gonna work"said Tim sarcastically "yeah and anyway me and Barry had just got there and found it when we noticed something"said Bart "what was it"said Tim "well one, it was the size of a baseball and two, it was rubbish"said Bart "well what happened next?"asked Tim "we just stood there and listened to Cold going on and on about his plan until I had enough, grabbed the detonator and smashed it"said Bart "what did he say"said Tim "he just said blah blah blah this and blah blah blah that and blah blah blah you spoiled my plan and so on, so we just grabbed him, ran back to Central City and dumped him in Iron Heights"said Bart "nice but uh what time was it?"asked Tim as they turned a corner and walked down another hallway "about 1:59 am in the morning"said Bart yawning "thought you looked tired"said Tim "so what happened with joker?"asked Bart "he had a bomb at the bank and was holding people hostage but it only took me and Bruce about ten minutes to find the bomb, disarm it, free the hostages and defeat joker"said Tim "nice"said Bart "so uh what lessons do you have today?"asked Tim "uhh science, math and history"said Bart checking his timetable on his phone "what about you?"he said as he checked he had his books with him "english, P.E. and math"said Tim "nice"said Bart "yep anyway I think Batman's villains are waaaayyy tougher than Flash's villains"said Tim "yeah right Batman's villains suck and you ever fought a giant super intelligent ape? It's not that easy"said Bart "uh huh well anyway I gotta get to English see ya Bart"said Tim as he walked off "see ya Tim"said Bart as he walked off to science.

Bart was in science reading his textbook and trying not to fall asleep when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he grabbed it and quietly checked it, what he saw made him groan and tiredly get up "hey teach I gotta uhh go to the toilet"said Bart "ok but be quick"said his teacher "like lightning"said Bart as he ran out of the classroom and went somewhere.

Hey guys how do you like it? If your wondering why Bart is Impulse and not Kid Flash it's because in this he felt it would be better and more respectful to Wally is he stayed as Impulse also I'll explain why he can only find Robin as I mentioned earlier just before he was talking to Tim and why he can't find the others also the Allen house is the one from the CW show The Flash and Barry and Iris are those versions but everyone else is the YJ versions and next chapter will be up within the next week hopefully so until next time see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Bart ran down the hallway at superspeed and ran into the bathroom and changed into his suit "well this is gonna be interesting"said Bart as he ran to the bank.

When he got there he saw Flash "hey Flash"said Impulse "hey Impulse"said Flash "what's going on this time"said Impulse "Gorilla Grodd is robbing the bank"said Flash "sigh ok what do we do?"asked Impulse "punch him as many times as you can then think of something"said Flash "ok then"said Impulse "Yo Grodd ya big ape I got a banana for ya haha!"Yelled Impulse as Grodd came out of the bank "ah Impulse I heard your little team disbanded after Kid Flash died what a shame"said Grodd sarcastically "uh huh well uhh one question why is a dumb ape like you robbing a bank huh? Maybe we'll stick you in the zoo"said Impulse, Grodd immediately lost it and started beating his chest and running around smashing stuff "oh well done Impulse now he's annoyed"said Flash "just punch him I got an idea"said Impulse as he ran off to France.

When he got there he immediately found what he was looking for "ah perfect can I borrow this? Thanks"said Impulse quickly as he grabbed what he was looking for and ran off back to central city "ok so what's been happening while I was gone"said Impulse "not much just he's smashed a few cars and smacked me into a few buildings and WHAT THE HECK IS THAT"said Flash when he caught sight of what Impulse was carrying "the biggest banana in the world"said Impulse "what are you gonna do with it"said Flash "im not gonna do anything though you however will be holding it in front of Grodd and distracting him with it while I do something"said Impulse "you sure about this?"asked Flash "your the one with a really high intelligence gramps and yet I have to think of everything, just trust me"said Impulse as he handed Flash the giant banana "oook then"said Flash "yo Grodd what do I have here?"said Flash as Grodd turned his attention to Flash and the banana "that's right come over here"said Flash "dang my inability to resist a giant banana this is probably a trap"said Grodd "got that right"said Flash "ok I can't believe this is working"said Impulse as he got ready "how much longer Impulse"said Flash "I'm gonna stop him now just keep doing that"said Impulse as he ran up the front wall of the bank, jumped off, threw a lightning bolt at Grodd then smashed right into him and punched him at 2000 miles per hour, the sheer force of the punch knocked him out "that was so crash"said Impulse "nice job now uh go and return this banana"said Flash handing him the giant banana "back in a flash"said Impulse as he took off and headed for France "hey! That's my line!"yelled Flash.

Impulse had just arrived in France when he saw something "whoa the French sure like their giant banana"said Impulse, the whole of Paris was filled with police, one of the policemen saw Impulse and the banana and started shouting at him in French "ok well here's the banana so see ya!"said Impulse as he dropped the banana and ran back to central city.

On the way back he swung by the clock tower in Gotham City and checked the time "9:10? Oh crud I left at 9:05!"said Impulse as he ran back and changed then ran to class "Mr Allen you took a whole five minutes!, though I suppose that's to be expected as your family has a reputation for being late"said his teacher "uh huh"said Bart as he sat in his seat and got on with the day.

Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter and the giant banana and the next chapter will be out soon and I know this is out waaayyy earlier then you guys probably expected as I uploaded chapter one about a hour ago but I just couldn't wait to write this one and chapter 3 will be out soon also check out my other story The Simpson boys:beginnings and uh that's all for now so until next time see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and Bart had just got out of school and was running at superspeed to his house to change, he couldn't wait to patrol with Barry.

Soon he reached the door to his house and burst through the door, ran upstairs straight past Barry who was in his suit and Iris who was sitting on the sofa watching the news "try not to stay out too late tonight"said Iris "we won't"said Barry as Bart came down in his suit "yeah we'll be back before ten pm"said Bart "you better be"said Iris "ready Impulse?"asked Flash "ready"said Impulse as they burst out the door leaving Iris to deal with the mess again "oh come on!"said Iris as she started cleaning up the mess.

Flash and Impulse were running down one of the main roads jumping over cars and buses "not much crime today"said Flash "yeah but better keep going just in ca...found one"said Impulse as he noticed a load of police cars outside the museum "let's go"said Flash as he jumped over a car and ran over to a policeman who was standing outside the museum "ah Flash and Impulse there you two are, it's your old buddy Zoom, he's taking a few paintings and has hostages"said a policeman "we're on it"said Flash as he and Impulse ran into the museum and found Zoom standing in front of a painting "stop now Hunter while you still can"said Flash "ah Flash and Impulse I thought you'd come"said Zoom "you're going down"said Impulse "I don't think so"said Zoom "Impulse get the hostages out I'll deal with him"said Flash "right"said Impulse as he got everyone in the room out and ran down a hallway though when he did he was surprised by what he found there "oh you gotta be kidding me!"said Impulse, he saw none other than Reverse-Flash standing there taking a few paintings "Thawne stop"said Impulse "ah Impulse where's Flash"said Reverse-Flash "he's taking down Zoom much like I'm about to take you down"said Impulse "yeah right"said Reverse-Flash "you know back in 2056 I met your son, speedster, called himself Reverse-Kid Flash and you know what? He's a little bum hole"said Impulse "that's it"said Reverse-Flash as he lunged at Impulse who phased and watched as Thawne passed right through then speedpunched his face and threw lightning bolts at him "powerful punches I'll give ya that, your grandads taught ya well"said Thawne "yeah well that's not all he taught me"said Impulse as he ran on the wall around the room a couple times then jumped off and kicked Thawne's back, Thawne responded to this with a punch to the face "ow!"said Impulse as he kicked Thawne's face knocking him out "how ya like me now! Haha!"said Impulse as he looked over at the hostages who jaw-dropped and couldn't believe he'd just knocked out Reverse-Flash "what"said Impulse as he got them out then ran back to Flash who was just about to knock out Zoom "hey Flash"said Impulse as he watched as Flash punched Zoom's face knocking him out "hey Impulse where've you been"said Flash "taking out Reverse-Flash"said Impulse "seriously?"said Flash "yeah AND I knocked him out"said Impulse "where?"asked Flash as policemen started walking in "down there"said Impulse pointing to the hallway he'd ran down minutes before "let's see if you really did then"said Flash as he ran down the hallway and saw Reverse-Flash knocked out "whoa you really nailed em"said Flash "yep now uh I think we should get outta here"said Impulse "back to the house?"said Flash "back to the house"said Impulse as they ran out and headed back to their house.

Hey guys hope you guys liked this chapter and chapter 4 will be up soon and Bart will start taking on villains by himself soon and in the next few chapters you'll start to get a look into how the team disbanding effected him and how Bart knows he'll have to go back to his time someday but anyway Reverse-Flash, Zoom and Captain Cold are the CW versions and uhh check out my other stories, please review and yeah keep on reading so until next time see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Five days after Bart and Barry stopped Zoom and Reverse-Flash, Barry was running through central city in his suit when suddenly a portal opened just ahead of him and Impulse burst out as it closed looking exhausted "what happened"said Flash "earth 25"said Impulse "what do you mean"said Flash "I went to explore other earths and I forgot I did something on earth 25 ages ago, turns out the people from there remember"said Impulse catching his breath "what did you do"said Flash "you know that movie pixels?"asked impulse "yeah"said Flash "I sorta made the stuff that happened in that movie happen on that earth so now giant videogame characters from the 80s are smashing the place up Donkey Kong's climbing the Daily Planet, Pac Man's destroying Central city and Mario is destroying what's left of Gotham"said Impulse explaining what he did "wow you messed up"sad Flash "yep"said Impulse "you're gonna have to go back and stop em"said Flash "did you not hear what I just said? A GIANT APE ON THE DAILY PLANET AND PAC MAN WHO CAN EAT WHOLE BUILDINGS IN ONE GULP PLUS GIANT MARIO WITH HIS FLIPPING FIRE BALLS SOMEHOW SMASHING GOTHAM AND YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THEM!?"shouted Impulse shocked that Flash would send him on what's practically a suicide mission "calm down Impulse one heroes don't leave earths in peril and two your the fastest speedster I know and I know like ten, you took down Reverse-Flash who is way more experienced than you AND you used your quick thinking to make a great plan to take down Gorilla Grodd which worked you can do this"said Flash "ok I'll try"said Impulse "yesss now go get em!"said Flash "ok"said Impulse as he opened a portal using a watch from 2056 which allows inter-dimensional travel and went in.

Impulse was in earth 25 Gotham looking around "oh crud"said Impulse as he saw his first solo villain "well I'm gonna die"said Impulse as Mario saw him "HERE WE GO!"Yelled Mario "never thought I'd hear those words when i hadn't beaten a level in one of the games"said Impulse as he ran on the wall of a building as Mario threw fireballs at him "That's a spicy meatball"said Impulse in a Italian accent, Mario threw fireballs ahead of him and burned a building down, as it fell Impulse got a idea "ohhh I hope this works"said Impulse as he ran on pieces of the building as they fell getting higher and high while punching parts that fell beside him while time was slowed, finally he saw a building ahead and saw a wrecking ball "well might as well put it to good use"said Impulse as he ran to it, cut the chain with a sharp knife which was on a nearby table, grabbed the wrecking ball and threw it towards Mario then jumped onto the building beside him and wall-ran to the roof, sat on the edge and waited for time to resume, when it did Mario looked in Impulse's direction "hey man you might wanna look that way"said Impulse pointing to the load of debris that he had punched in midair which was coming right towards Mario "3 2 1 aaaand impact!"said Impulse, as soon as he stopped talking the debris smashed Mario in the face and knocked him down "well that did it"said Impulse as he looked over at Mario and saw him get up "ohhh crud, well I didn't wanna have to do this but uh time to take you down for good"said Impulse as Mario shot fireballs at him, Impulse just dodged these and ran right to Mario's face and punched him right in the face knocking him out "now that's called a sonic punch also Sonic the hedgehog shoulda done that to you ages ago now see ya!"said Impulse as he headed towards Metropolis.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and next chapter'll be out soon and please review and tell me what you guys thought of Mario being in this and next chapter Bart'll fight Donkey Kong I'll try and fit pac man in so you guys don't have to wait till chapter 6 but uh checkout my story The Simpsons boys: beginnings and until next time see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Impulse was in metropolis running around looking for the daily planet when suddenly a banana crashed down in front of him making him slip and crash into a building "ok who's the wise guy"said Impulse looking around "crud"said Impulse as he looked up and saw Donkey Kong on the daily planet building eating bananas and throwing the peels down to the street "ooh ohh ah ah"said Donkey Kong as he noticed Impulse and jumped down onto the street "I fought a big ape like you about 6 days ago, it didn't end well for em so uh yeah ya might wanna give up now"said Impulse, Donkey Kong responded to this by grabbing a giant mallet and trying to hit Impulse with it, Impulse dodged it "where'd that mallet come from"said Impulse as he noticed a building with a sign saying Giant mallets for sale half price "oh"said Impulse as he speedpunched Donkey Kong, Kong tried hitting him with his mallet but he dodged it and the Mallet hit the daily planet building, Impulse looked around for something he could use, he saw a banana cart and the globe on the daily planet building and got a idea, he ran to the cart and threw it at Kong distracting him then ran up the daily planet,grabbed the globe and threw it at donkey Kong,the globe hit him in the head knocking him out "oh yeah that's how I do it!"said Impulse as he ran off towards central city to stop pac-man.

Impulse was in central city running looking for Pac-Man and was having trouble finding him "dang where is he"said Impulse as he passed the giant maze which was just outside the city "he must be in there"said Impulse as he ran in.

Impulse was in the maze looking for pac-man when he saw something go by behind him "what the...huh?"said Impulse as he turned around and saw nothing

"That's weird"said Impulse as he heard something behind him "huh?"said Impulse as he turned around and caught a glimpse of something as it turned a corner and disappeared, Impulse ran to the corner and looked down the other side, there was nothing there "maybe if I wall run I can get a better view"said Impulse as he tried to run up the hedge onto the top but as soon as he touched it he got a electric shock "owww"said Impulse confused "oh yeah I forgot they speedster proofed the maze when they had Flash run through it as a test of his intelligence and of course he did it easily they must've done it on this earth too"said Impulse as he heard a chomping noise and saw his enemy running followed by two ghosts, Impulse backed away but backed into something "what the"said Impulse as he turned around and saw a gold sphere "ohh its one of those pellets"said Impulse "maybe I could use those to my advantage"he said as he looked around and saw one of those Power-pellets that lets pac man eat ghosts "lightbulb"said Impulse as he grabbed the power-pellet and threw it in PAC's mouth, Pac turned Blue, turned around and ran after the ghosts, Impulse watched as he ate both of them then turned to him "ohhhh cruuuudddddd!"yelled Impulse as he grabbed a pellet and ran.

Impulse had been running for hours and was exhausted "now I know how mom and dad felt when I was growing up"said Impulse exhausted as he turned around and saw Pac was still behind him following and still blue "wow that's one powerful pellet"said Impulse as he looked around and saw what he was looking for, it was a red ghost standing opposite him and Pac that started running from him "oh right PAC's still blue"said Impulse as he ran towards the ghost, grabbed it, ran towards Pac, jumped towards his mouth and hoped his plan would work and that he wasn't gonna get eaten.

Hey guys sorry it took like a week I think to upload this chapter but I was a bit busy and anyway will Bart be eaten? And if he does how will Barry and Iris react? Is this the end of Impulse? Find out next chapter, so next chapter will be up within the next week and yeah that's all for now until next time see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"Bart heard a noise then something happened and his face hurt, he looked around and saw what had happened "yessssss I did it!"said Impulse, he had fallen flat on his face, he looked behind him and saw nothing but the ghost who walked off "and now to get back to central"said Impulse as he opened a portal and went in./p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Impulse was falling, somehow the portal was up high and Impulse had fallen through the portal into midair "this is gonna hurt"said Impulse quickly "ahhhhhh! owwww!"shouted Impulse as he landed and looked around and noticed what he landed on "now I'm in for it"said Impulse "right you are"said the owner of the table he had fallen on and smashed as they walked in "heh heh hey grandma"said Impulse "how did you smash the table?"asked Iris "long story short it was all grandad's fault"said Impulse "uh huh"said Iris "and why would it be my fault?"asked Barry as he walked in "uhhhhh see ya!"said Impulse as he took off running "I'll get him"said Barry as he ran off after him "give up Bart you know I'm faster than you"said Barry "you may be smarter but you're not faster"said Impulse as he headed to star labs and ran through the lab followed by Barry "oh hey Cisco, Caitlin what's up?"said Impulse as he left his suit in the stand next to Barry's and ran around looking for stuff to use to outrun Barry "not much but uh why are you in a rush?"asked Cisco "long story short I fell out of a portal above the table at the house, smashed the table, ran off and now Barry's after me,can you breach me to the cave?"asked Impulse "sure"said Cisco as he grabbed his vibe stuff and made a portal to the cave "can you stall for a few minutes Caitlin?"asked Impulse "sure Bart"said Caitlin "cool"said Bart "there's the portal"said Cisco "cool see ya"said Bart as he jumped in and Cisco closed it, as soon as he closed the portal Barry ran in "where is he?"asked Barry "uhhh he said he was going to see Tim at the bat-cave"said Caitlin "ok"said Barry as he ran to the bat-cave "hey bats"said Barry "Flash what are you doing here?"asked Batman "long story short Bart did something and now I gotta find him and Caitlin said he was here"said Barry "he isn't"said Batman "dang"said Barry "he could be with Roy"said Batman "and Roy's sometimes at Oliver's sister's club in the base"said Barry "yeah"said Batman "thanks I'll check there"said Barry as he headed to Oliver's sister Thea's club which was called the verdant and was in star city./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Barry had just got there and walked in when he saw Roy behind the bar, he walked over to the bar and sat down "hey Barry"said Roy "hey Roy"said Barry "I didn't think you were one to drink"said Roy "well i do have a drink every now and then but I'm not here to drink I'm looking for Bart"said Barry "well I haven't seen him"said Roy "dang it"said Barry in frustration "what did he do?"asked Roy "broke the table at home and now Iris wants a word with him"said Barry "yikes so he's screwed"said Roy "yep"said Barry "so how's your marriage"said Roy "it's cool also have you seen Oliver?"asked Barry "yeah he's downstairs"said Roy "cool see ya"said Barry as he stood up and walked to the base "see ya"said Roy./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Barry was at the base looking for Bart when he saw Oliver with Felicity and Diggle "hey Oliver"said Barry "Barry! Nice to see ya again what brings you here"said Oliver "I'm looking for Bart"said Barry, Oliver understood immediately and turned to Felicity "Felicity we got the tracker working yet?"asked Oliver "yeah also how's Iris Barry?"asked Felicity as she pulled up the tracker feed "she's fine"said Barry "ok good now it looks like Bart's at The Cave"said Felicity, Barry sighed at this "shoulda known he'd be there I mean that's like his favourite place to be since..."said Barry "I know that should never happen to a kid his age but at least he died a hero"said Felicity "yeah"said Diggle who had been silent up till then as he had been cleaning guns "he was a great kid"said Oliver referring to Wally "yeah"said Barry "anyway I gotta go get Bart so see ya!"said Barry as he ran off leaving Oliver, Diggle and Felicity no time to say bye "good to know he's still fast"said Felicity "yep"said Oliver as they all got back to work./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Bart was at the cave looking at Wallys holographic statue remembering the funeral./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It was two weeks after Wally died and everyone was at the funeral, Artemis was a wreck and Iris had been crying practically nonstop since Barry told her and Wally's mom broke down immediately after Barry and Bart told her and his dad, Barry had got over it in a few days but Bart occasionally broke down, as there was no body they buried an empty coffin, Felicity and Jesse Wells had both cried a lot too, Barry had called Jesse from earth 16 and asked her to come to earth 16 for something, when she got there he told her and she cried for twenty minutes, her dad Harrison had come too and practically everyone Wally had ever met was at the funeral apart from the villains, even Jay Garrick was there and he never left his earth for anything except for inter dimensional threats and to see Barry and the others but he made an exception for this and put all twelve of his villains in jail just so he could come, the minister walked up and started talking "we are here today to lay the dearly departed Wally West to rest though the body was never found but uh a friend of his, Dick Grayson will now say a few words about Wally "Wally was the best speedster I knew, when me and Aqualad saw that the Cadmus lab was on fire we told Wally we were gonna go and put it out and asked him if he wanted to come and knowing he could very well get in trouble he didn't hesitate for a second to come and save lives, Wally was always a great friend and a great hero, he never hesitated to help save lives if he could even though he knew very well he could die, he was always the comedian of the team he often made a lot of us laugh and when he did something wrong he'd always try and set things right thank you"said Dick as he walked off and sat down, the minister walked back up, said a few words and the funeral was over, when he got home Bart ran up to his room and didn't come down for hours./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Back in the present Barry had just got to the cave and was running around looking for Bart when he saw him in front of Wally's holographic statue crying, Barry ran over to Bart and comforted him "it's ok Bart it's ok"said Barry "why did he have to go"said Bart crying "I don't know he just had to"said Barry "but I want him back alive"said Bart still crying "i know Bart I know"said Barry "you ok?"asked Barry "a bit"said Bart "ok how about we go home?"asked Barry "ok"said Bart still sad as they headed to the house, Barry called Cisco and asked him to breach them to their house since he didn't think Bart should run and Cisco agreed and opened a portal in The Cave to their house somehow from star labs, Barry and Bart walked in and came out the other one in their living room as it closed, Iris was sitting on the couch and was ready to tear Bart a new one but she took one look at Bart then at Barry and she gave a 'was he crying about Wally?' look and Barry gave her a 'yeah he was I don't think you should tell him off right now' look and Iris ran over to Bart and hugged him "Wally didn't deserve what happened to him"said Iris "I know grandma"said Bart "ok then"said Iris "I went shopping!"she said as she walked over to the fridge and opened it, Bart immediately ran to the fridge, looked at the food and started stuffing his face, Barry and Iris laughed at this "now where does he get that appetite from"said Barry "I have a few ideas where"said Iris nudging Barry's stomach "hey! I don't eat that much"said Barry "yeah you do"said Iris "grandma's right you do"said Bart as he finished eating "well I'm not the only one who eats a lot around here"said Barry "touché"said Bart "wanna order twenty boxes of pizza and sit on the couch watching tv all night?"asked Barry "heck yeah"said Bart "cool"said Barry as he went to grab the phone to order pizzas when he realised something "wait a minute I could just go to like four pizza places and order like five at each one then we can be eating it here in about five minutes"said Barry "yeah that's a alright idea but I have a better idea"said Bart "and what's that"said Barry "wait here"said Bart as he ran off somewhere and came back five seconds later with twenty pizza boxes "where did you get those?"asked Barry "don't worry it's all payed for now let's eat"said Bart as he grabbed ten pizzas and sat on the couch watching tv "ok then"said Barry as he did the same./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"At Oliver Queen's place in star city Thea went to grab a pizza for her and Oliver when she found there were no pizzas there "Oliver! Where are the pizzas?"asked Thea "in the fridge"said Oliver from the couch "no they aren't"said Thea, Oliver walked over and saw there were no pizzas "what happened to the twenty pizzas I bought yesterday?"asked Thea, Oliver checked the security camera footage on his laptop and it showed Bart running in and grabbing the pizzas then running out "BARRRRTTTTTTT!"yelled Oliver in anger "revenge shall be mine!"said Oliver "oh no Bart what have you done"said Thea, she knew where this was going./span/p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Hey guys how did you like the chapter and Wally's funeral? And the next chapter will be up soon and yeah as you guys can probably tell Bart misses Wally a lot and uh Oliver, Thea, Roy, Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Harrison,Diggle, Felicity and Jay Garrick are the arrowverse versions and Oliver's house is the one from arrow and all buildings are the arrowverse versions and Barry and Iris are married as they are in arrowverse but they married in the five years between season 1 and season 2 in young Justice and yeah I'm not gonna make Wally the arrowverse version and I'm not gonna make him Barry's brother in law and Joe West won't be in this so sorry everyone who likes that Wally and Joe but yeah how did you guys like Bart stealing "Oliver's pizza? And next chapter will be out within the next week until next time see ya!/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next night Oliver was at the verdant in the base with Felicity and Diggle, he had called them there but they didn't know why "why are we here Oliver?"asked Felicity "look at this"said Oliver as he showed them the video from the night before "Bart took your pizza so what you can just buy more"said Diggle "yeah"said Felicity "well yeah but the thing is Barry shoulda told him what happens when someone takes my pizza"said Oliver "what happens"said Felicity "I respond"said Oliver "respond how?"asked Felicity "you'll see"said Oliver as he grabbed his suit, quiver, arrows and put a few arrows with a circular round thing that looked like a ball on the tips in his quiver and walked off with his motorcycle "oh he's gonna do something isn't he"said Diggle "yep"said Felicity as they went back to tracking some criminal down.

At the Allen house in central city it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep when the window downstairs in the kitchen opened and a shadowy figure stepped through and into the kitchen, walked over to the fridge, grabbed all the pizzas that Barry and Bart hadn't eaten, fired a arrow at the floor in between the door that went from the living room and into the kitchen and the arrow started beeping "there we go"said the figure as they quietly walked towards the window but saw a blur, noticed the pizzas were on the table in the living room and turned around "what are you doing here Oliver?"asked the brown eyed teenager "uhhh hey Bart I was just freeing my pizzas which you took"said Oliver "did he?"asked Barry who had heard the noise from Bart running downstairs and walked into the kitchen "yeah he did"said Oliver "he was with me all night last night so he couldn't have done it"said Barry leaning against the fridge "well then who took my pizzas"said Oliver "maybe it was Roy"said Bart "uh huh this says otherwise"said Oliver as he got out his phone and showed them the video "ah well uh what's that?"said Bart pointing to the arrow in the door "watch and find out"said Oliver as he grabbed a small remote and pressed a button and the arrow tip went bright green and stopped beeping "what the"said Bart "try and use your speed"said Oliver "ok then"said Bart confused as he tried vibrating his hand but couldn't "uh what did you do?"asked Bart "yeah"said Barry "that arrow is basically a speed dampener like the meta dampener that's at A.R.G.U.S"said Oliver "ah"said Barry "Barry would you throw that out the window? I'm gonna make sure a certain archer doesn't take OUR pizzas"said Bart "ok then"said Barry as he went to throw the arrow out the window "now let's do this"said Bart as he got into fighting stance "ok then"said Oliver as he did the same and tried to punch Bart who dodged it "too slow!"said Bart as he kicked Oliver in the stomach and knocked him back a few feet "Barry didn't just teach me how to fight using my speed he also taught me how to fight without it"said Bart "good to know"said Oliver as he grabbed his bow and shot five arrows at Bart, all hit him "owww! what the heck!"said Bart annoyed "well I noticed Barry just threw that arrow out the window meaning you'll heal"said Oliver as he jumped out the window and shot a grapple arrow at a building and ran off "well that was weird"said Bart "definitely now let's see what we can do about those arrows"said Barry as he walked over to Bart and started pulling out the arrows "ahhhhhh!"yelled Bart "quiet you wanna wake up Iris?"said Barry as he managed to pull one out "ok ok wait a minute"said Bart as he phased and watched as the arrows that were in his stomach fall to the floor "that's one way to do that, now time for bed"said Barry as Bart ran upstairs to his room and went to bed as Barry went to his bed upstairs and fell asleep.

The next morning it was a Saturday morning and Bart had just woken up when he heard something "what is that noise?"said Bart "that's what I'd like to know"said Iris "why don't we go downstairs and investigate?"asked Bart "yeah let's see what's going on"said Iris as she and Bart walked down the stairs "hold it"said Bart as they reached the bottom of the stairs "what is it?"asked Iris "listen"said Bart as they listened and heard music "what is that?"asked Iris "that's old time rock and roll"said Bart as the song started again "oh my god what's he doing"said Bart "what?"said Iris as she looked at what was happening "hahaha! Quickly Bart get the camera"said Iris "will do grandma"said Bart as he grabbed the camera and recorded the whole thing "why is Barry dancing in his underwear?"said Bart "no idea but this is so funny"said Iris "yep"said Bart as the song ended and Barry sat on the couch watching tv "hey Barry"said Bart "hey Bart"said Barry "so what were you doing a minute ago?"asked Bart "nothing"said Barry "you call this nothing?"said Iris as she walked in and showed him the video of him dancing in his underwear with his shirt on "uhhhh nothing?"said Barry "uh huh well maybe Jay and the others should see this"said Bart "you wouldn't"said Barry "I would"said Bart "uhhh guys? Where are the pizzas?"asked Iris "what do you mean"said Bart "they're gone"said Iris "WWWWHHHAAAATTTTT!?"yelled Bart and Barry as they ran over to the fridge and checked, sure enough there were no pizzas in the fridge "that's it! We're getting them back"said Barry "yep"said Bart "they're just pizzas don't make a big deal out of this"said Iris "too late"said Bart "Bart call Cisco tell him what's happening we're gonna need his breaches"said Barry "ok"said Bart as he called Cisco who picked up "yo Cisco it's Bart listen Oliver's taken our pizzas and now we're getting them back you in?"said Bart "yeah but first we got two situations right now get here quick"said Cisco "on it"said Bart as he hung up "yo gramps we gotta get to the lab"said Bart "ok let's go"said Barry "see ya grandma"said Bart "bye Bart"said Iris as Bart ran off "bye Iris"said Barry "wait"said Iris as she ran up to him and kissed him "wow"said Barry "now go and save the city"said Iris "ok"said Barry as he ran off to S.T.A.R Labs.

They were at star labs in their suits talking to Cisco and Caitlin "so what are the situations?"asked Barry "well one Barry the justice league needs you to help fight Lex Luthor, He's built a new power suit with some sort of kryptonite force field which won't let Superman get near him"said Cisco "ok"said Barry as he ran off to metropolis to help the league "now Bart do you remember Inertia?"said Caitlin "what you mean that clone of me? Yeah I remember him"said Bart "well he escaped from prison and is currently at the Flash museum trashing the Impulse wing"said Caitlin, Bart's eyes narrowed and you could tell he was well annoyed "what are you gonna do?"asked Cisco "I'm gonna kick his butt"said Bart as he pulled his mask on and ran to the Flash museum.

Impulse was at the museum about to walk in when Inertia came running out with a flamethrower and stopped in his tracks when he saw Impulse "oh crud"said Inertia "heard you were trashing the place so I decided to come and kick your butt"said Impulse "you do realise that the whole building is on fire right?"said Inertia "not anymore"said Impulse pointing to the museum which was not on fire anymore "how?"said Inertia "I'm faster than you think"said Impulse, just then a load of policemen ran over to them holding guns which were pointed at them "freeze!"said one of the cops "yo! I'm on your side"said Impulse "sure you are"said the policeman "whatever"said Impulse as he ran in a circle around Inertia and built up speed, when he had enough he ran up a building and jumped off and punched Inertia with a sonic punch knocking him through two buildings, Impulse went to go after him but was stopped by the policeman "hey! Stop right there!"said the policeman "I'd rather not"said Impulse "fire"said the policeman as ten more policemen came out of nowhere holding weird guns and shot at him "so easy to dodge"said Impulse as he dodged them all "now don't try that agai...AHHHHH!"yelled Impulse in pain "what the heck?"said Impulse as he noticed a bullet was in his leg "speedster seeking bullets"said the policeman "you're coming with us Inertia"said the policeman "hey I'm not Inertia I'm Impulse!"said Impulse "sure you are, will that be all Impulse?"asked the policeman "that'll be all officer Jones"said Inertia "what the heck?"said Impulse weakly as he was thrown into the back of a van and the van drove away "I've gotta get outta here"said Impulse as he stepped back and tried to run at superspeed and phase through the van but ran into the van wall at normal speed "owwww what the heck?"said Impulse confused "haha! Nice try punk but that's the new meta power drainer on the ceiling it won't let metas use their powers"said officer Jones "where are we going"said Impulse "sleep time"said Officer Jones as he pressed a button and sleep gas came through a vent and filled the back of the van and Impulse passed out.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and will Bart be ok? Is he going to jail? What's Inertia gonna do? Find out next time and please review and chapter 8 will be up within the next week so until next time see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The van had just stopped and Impulse had just woken up and was getting shoved through a long hallway and into a big room where he saw a familiar face and groaned "what do you want Waller"said Impulse "well it's come to our attention that you were destroying the Impulse wing of the Flash museum so we naturally sent out a team to take you down"said Amanda Waller "you seriously think I'm Inertia?"said Impulse "no I don't think you are I KNOW you are"said Waller "what do you mean"said Impulse "well for starters you look like him"said Waller "that's because he's my clone"said Impulse "oh we know about that I was referring to your suit"said Waller pointing to his suit "what do you mean this is my normal suit...oh crud"said Impulse as he noticed he was wearing Inertia's suit "how'd that happen"said Impulse "how'd what happen"said Waller "I wasn't wearing this at the museum"said Impulse "oh I think you were"said Waller as she showed him a video of Inertia running into the museum and coming out two minutes later with the museum on fire "that's not me"said Impulse "sure it isn't, throw him in a cell"said Waller as two guards dragged him away to a cell and threw him in one "enjoy the rest of your life in here punk"said one of the guards as they locked the cell and walked off "stupid Waller"said Impulse as he sat on the floor in his cell and wondered how Inertia had put his suit on him while taking his.

Two hours ago

Barry and Iris were at the Allen house watching the news when Iris saw something that made her drop her lunch plate and stare at the tv "what is it? Oh crud"said Barry as he saw the news, the tv was showing Impulse getting arrested wearing Inertia's suit while Inertia ran off wearing Impulse's suit "that's not Inertia getting arrested is it"said Iris "well considering this one has green eyes and this Impulse has blue eyes I think Inertia somehow switched suits with Bart when he wasn't looking and now Bart's at some meta prison while Inertia is free and committing crimes as Impulse"said Barry "what's that"said Iris pointing to big letters on the van Bart was thrown into "crud that's a A.R.G.U.S van"said Barry "Barry I know I told you to never run at superspeed while carrying me after last time we went to the Eiffel Tower in Paris and I threw up but I need to have a little talk with Amanda Waller"said Iris "ok then"said Barry as he picked Iris up and carried her bridal style while he ran to the main headquarters of A.R.G.U.S at superspeed.

Present

Barry and Iris had just got to the HQ, Barry put Iris down and waited for her to stop throwing up, fifteen seconds later Iris had stopped and walked in followed by Barry.

Barry and Iris were standing in the room that was at the center of the facility where Impulse was two hours ago and Barry was watching Iris year Waller a new one "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY GRANDSON AND PUT HIM IN A META PRISON WITHOUT TELLING ME!"yelled Iris "Miss Allen control yourself! I assure you even though that meta we brought in is Inertia and the fact that you can't even tell the difference between your grandson and his clone shows that you are a awful grandmother!"said Amanda Waller annoyed "THAT'S IT!"yelled Iris as she tried to lunge at Waller and start beating her up but Barry held her back "calm down honey, I have a plan"said Barry whispering the last part "ok"said Iris as she calmed down and started walking out "and if you plan to break Inertia out for some reason it's your fault if he wrecks the city!"said Waller "whatever"said Barry as he and Iris walked out.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter What's Barry's plan? Will they get Bart out? Will they take down Inertia? Find out next chapter which will be out in a week so yeah please review and see ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days after Barry and Iris had talked to Waller at A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Barry was in starling city talking to Oliver about what had happened but Oliver had his own news about it "Inertia's been committing crimes all over the city dressed as Impulse"said Oliver "whoa"said Barry "I know"said Oliver "if he keeps doing this everyone in the world is gonna think Bart's a criminal"said Oliver "and that's why we're gonna break him out of A.R.G.U.S. HQ"said Barry "Barry that is irresponsible and you're gonna get yourself killed"said Oliver "and what would you have me do? Just sit around while the whole world thinks my grandson's a criminal? I'm not doing that I'm breaking him out now you gonna help or not!?"said Barry annoyed "we're gonna need some help"said Oliver giving in "that's why I think both our teams should work together to help us break him out"said Barry "great but we're gonna need someone to hack the gates and some other stuff and someone who is great at stealth missions"said Oliver "I know just the guy"said Barry as he ran off at superspeed to Gotham City.

Barry was at the batcave in Gotham City talking to Tim about helping them "so let me get this straight, Bart went to fight Inertia but during the fight Inertia somehow switched suits with him without him noticing, Bart got thrown in jail, Amanda Waller thinks he's Inertia and you and Oliver want to break him out of A.R.G.U.S. HQ?"said Tim "pretty much yeah"said Barry "ok but we might need Vibe to breach us there and we might need Roy"said Tim "ok then I'll go see if they'll help, meet us at star labs tomorrow 11pm"said Barry "ok"said Tim as he watched as Barry ran off then walked off to think of an excuse to tell Bruce instead of telling him he was gonna break Bart out the next night.

The next day at 11pm at night

Barry, Roy, Oliver and Tim were at star labs waiting for Cisco to open a breach to A.R.G.U.S. HQ, all of them were in their hero suits, Roy had to dig through twenty boxes in the Arrow-cave just to find his Red Arrow suit, bow and arrows "you sure about this Barry?"asked Cisco "yeah, everyone know the plan?"asked Barry "burst in, kick butt, free Bart and get our butts outta there?"said Roy jokingly "now if this was any other place we were breaking into that would be the plan but for this we're gonna do something a little more like something Oliver would come up with"said Barry "I did come up with it"said Oliver "well then what's the plan"said Barry "Cisco's gonna breach us to the outside of the front gates as they have something that disrupts meta human powers that won't let meta's use their powers from inside the walls that surround the whole facility so when we get to the gates Tim's gonna hack the gates, Felicity will locate the meta-power drainer from here and Diggle will destroy it, once that's done, Me and Roy will get to the roof and Barry will break a window on the ceiling and will grab all the pieces of glass before they hit the ground then me and Roy jump down quietly, take out any guards there and get to the front and open the main doors, meanwhile Tim will smash a whole in the wall on the north side of the facility at the same time as we open the gate, take out anyone round the back and then we'll all meet in the center, find Bart and get outta there, Thea and Caitlin will provide backup if we're compromised, got it?"said Oliver as he explained the plan "yeah"said Everyone including Diggle,Felicity, Thea and Caitlin "ok Cisco open the breach"said Barry "ok noe bring Bart back"said Cisco as he opened a breach to the facility and everyone minus Cisco, Caitlin and Felicity went in.

They were at the facility waiting for Tim to open the gate "ok open sesame haha!"said Tim as the gate opened and they all went in and started executing the plan, Diggle went to find the drainer, Barry, Oliver and Roy went to the roof and Tim went to the back.

Diggle was talking to Felicity through comm link "Felicity where's the drainer?"asked Diggle as he shot two guys making sure not to kill them and just incapacitate them "it's in the north east corner and your on the north side, it's on your left"said Felicity "ok"said Diggle as he ran over to the corner and found the drainer "ok this looks complicated, what do I do?"asked Diggle "well what would Oliver do?"said Felicity as she heard a bang on Diggle's end "what was that?"said Felicity "yeah what was that"said Cisco who was tracking everyone's location and was meant to be telling them if anymore guards were coming "well, you said do what Oliver would do, so I shot it with a grenade gun and blew it up"said Diggle "well that's one way to deal with it"said Felicity "yo Roy how's things on the roof?"said Cisco as he used his comm link "fine just uh we seem to have attracted some unwanted attention, what the...Flash what are you doing? What is that giant ape doing here!?"yelled Roy as he punched some guys in the face and kicked a guy into ten other guys knocking them down "thought I'd go to that ape earth and have one clear these guys out"said Flash "Flash get him back to his earth now!"said Arrow "fine"said Flash as he ran off, dropped the ape on his earth then came back and knocked out a few guys "what's happening on the roof?"asked Felicity "uhhh nothing"said Cisco "I just have to go to the uhh toilet back in a sec"said Cisco as he ran off and breached to the roof "it can't be that bad ohhhhhhhhh crud"said Cisco as he noticed how many guards were on the roof "how did 126 guards get here!?"asked Cisco as he knocked out twenty guys with his sonic blasts, Arrow and Red Arrow jaw-dropped at this "what?"said Cisco as he turned around and took out ten more guys with sonic blasts "nearly there"said Arrow as he fired fifteen arrows at different targets, all hit their targets, ten minutes later four were left, Flash grabbed one and threw him into a dumpster "one down"said Flash, Red Arrow fired a shock arrow at one of the guards, the arrow hit and shocked the guy knocking him out "two down"said Red Arrow, Arrow punched another guy and knocked him out "three down"said Arrow, Vibe shot four sonic blasts at the last guy who ran and tried to dodge them but Flash ran to him and held him in the path of the sonic blasts, they hit the guy and knocked him out "four down"said Cisco as he opened a breach back to star labs and went back to providing an eagle eye view of the facility with Felicity "so where were you?"asked Felicity "uhhhhh in the bathroom?"said Cisco as he sat down and checked what Robin was doing "I saw you were on the roof"said Felicity "well they needed help taking those guys out"said Cisco "uh huh"said Felicity "hey Robin how's stuff on your side"said Cisco "quite good, no ones noticed me yet and I'm about to smash a whole in the wall"said Robin as he grabbed two sticks of dynamite, put them in front of the wall, lit them and jumped behind a crate, the dynamite blew up and made a very quiet bang, Robin looked at the wall and saw that it was practically obliterated "wow"said Tim as he grabbed his bo-staff and ran into the facility and knocked out ten guys and when he finished he heard something that sounded like glass shattering, he looked up and saw Flash grabbing glass shards above him, Flash landed, threw the glass shards in the bin and watched as Arrow and Red Arrow jumped down "Robin? What are you doing on the south side?"asked Arrow "south side? This is the north side"said Robin "dang, ok we'll try and find the south side"said Arrow as he, Red Arrow and Flash went back up to the roof and walked to the south side and smashed a hole in the window and jumped down, four guys came charging at them but Roy shot two down and Flash threw the other two through a giant glass door "ok guys the main door's on the south side so go down the hall, take a left and go to the end"said Felicity "on it"said Arrow as Flash ran down the hallway and followed Felicity's directions, Arrow and Red Arrow followed, when they got to where Flash was they stopped and were shocked at what they saw, Flash was standing there surrounded by 56 guards who were knocked out and on the floor, Arrow and Red Arrow jaw-dropped "what?"said Flash as he ran to the door and smashed into something invisible "what the heck?"said Flash as he tried to run around it but hit something else invisible "what is this?"asked Flash "it's a forcefield, try phasing through it"said Cisco "alright then"said Flash as he ran back a bit then ran towards it trying to phase but failed "ow"said Flash as a certain person walked out followed by two guards "enjoying smashing into this forcefield?, you won't be getting through that"said Waller "uh huh, Cisco might need a little help here"said Flash "on it"said Cisco as he grabbed his stuff, made a breach and came out in the hallway behind Waller "hey Waller try this on for size"said Cisco as he shot two sonic blasts at the guards and one at the forcefield generator, the generator blew up and the others ran past Waller and Cisco made a breach and went back to star labs "now THAT was cool"said Felicity "I know right?"said Cisco "ok guys nearly there just a bit more also Oliver how about we decorate the loft tomorrow?"said Felicity "really? your asking me this now?"said Arrow "you're right, sorry, the gate's just up ahead"said Felicity "I see it"said Red Arrow as he shot a arrow at a guard, ran to the door and pressed the button to open the gate but it didn't work "great, it's broken"said Red Arrow "I have an idea, Robin where are you?"said Flash "I'm on the north side"said Robin as he took down four guards "get outside the main gate on the south side and find a way to open the gate got it?"said Flash "got it"said Robin as he jumped onto the roof, ran to the south side, landed and looked at the gate "only one way to open this"said Robin "guys get out here"said Robin "ok"said Arrow as he, Red Arrow and Flash got to the roof and jumped off to the ground and landed "ok how we gonna open this?"asked Red Arrow "easy"said Robin as he grabbed twenty sticks of dynamite, lit them and jumped for cover "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"yelled Robin as everyone including Diggle who had just got there jumped for cover and the gate blew up, the explosion sent everyone twenty feet back "ugh now I remember why he gets along with Bart, they both like blowing up stuff"said Red Arrow as he got up and walked over to the gate "yeah"said Arrow as he got up and walked to the gate followed by the others "whoa, Bruce let's you carry that stuff around in gunfights?"said Flash "well he doesn't let Damian carry it because he'd probably accidentally blow up a building"said Robin "ah"said Flash as he stared at the giant space where the gate had been minutes before "ok you guys know the plan for after we get in, knock out any guards, find Bart and get out now let's go!"said Flash as he walked towards the facility followed by the others, Barry was the only one who noticed Roy shoot a bomb arrow behind them, whip out a pair of sunglasses, put them on, walk slowly and have the bomb arrow blow up behind them. Before the arrow blew up Barry figured out what Roy was gonna do and grabbed a camera from his house and recorded the whole thing "that was awesome"said Flash "yep"said Roy as he put the sunglasses back in his pocket "what? What happened"said Arrow "nothing"said Red Arrow "hey guys we freeing Bart or what?"yelled Robin from inside "coming"said Flash as he ran inside followed by the others "Felicity where's Bart?"asked Arrow "in a cell not far from your location take a right, then a left and another left"said Felicity "ok, this way everyone"said Arrow as he turned right around a corner and walked down a hallway, five guards and out of nowhere and came at them "I got it"said Robin as he grabbed his staff and fought them and took them down "bit further"said Robin as he turned a corner and ran down the hallway to the cell block followed by the others.

They were in the cell block and were looking around when they herd groaning "that's Bart"said Flash "over here"said Robin from behind them, they turned around to see Bart on the floor groaning in pain in Inertia's suit "hey man"said Robin "owww hey dude"said Bart weakly "what happened"said Tim as he tried unlocking the cell but couldn't "well one minute I'm fighting Inertia and the next minute I'm in his suit and he's in mine and I'm getting arrested and thrown in a van that took me here"said Bart "ah"said Tim as he tried to punch the padlock off only to hurt his hand "let me try"said Roy as he grabbed his bow and a bomb arrow "stand back"said Roy, Bart crawled over to the back wall and hoped Roy didn't accidentally blow up the cell "3...2...1...fire!"said Roy as he shot a bomb arrow at the padlock and it blew up breaking the padlock "you realise I could've just hit it with lightning"said Flash "yeah but still"said Roy as Bart crawled out "little help"said Bart laying on the ground pointing to a high tech collar of some sort around his neck "I got it"said Flash as he took his mask off and punched the collar shattering it "what was that?"said Oliver "that was a inhibitor collar, the Reach used those to stop all heroes, super villains, meta-humans etcetera from using their powers in 2056"said Bart "ah"said Oliver "you ok Bart?"asked Barry "yeah I'm fine but uh we should probably get out of here"said Bart "he's right, there are like 300 guards converging on your location and I'm pretty sure they have flamethrowers and rocket launchers"said Cisco over comms "ok, Cisco call in back up"said Flash "already done they're on their way and I sent some extra insurance you guys won't die"said Cisco "and what's that?"said Arrow "you should be asking who it is"said Cisco as two familiar heroes or rather one hero and a antihero burst through the wall behind them "hey guys need some help?"said the familiar archer "uhhhh yeah sure Thea"said Arrow "what's going on here?"said Killer Frost "we just broke into this facility and now the whole of A.R.G.U.S. Is after us so you're gonna help us get out of here"said Diggle "ugh well at least I get to kill some guys"said Killer Frost not very happy about the situation "you're not gonna kill you're just gonna knock out"said Red Arrow "fine"said Killer Frost "Barry? You brought my spare suit right?"said Bart "uhhh sure I did"said Barry as he quickly ran to Bart's room in the house, grabbed his spare suit from under his bed, ran back to the others and gave the suit to Bart "thanks"said Bart as he quickly changed using superspeed "uhh guys? 300 guys, rocket launchers, hello?"said Felicity "right GOGOGOGOGO!"yelled Barry as he pulled his mask on and ran off to the guards followed by the others.

They were fighting 300 guards and were barely holding their own "we can't do this forever"said Red Arrow "I know"said Flash as he grabbed four guards and threw them into the giant crate that Robin had used as cover a hour earlier "Where's that insurance Cisco was talking about?"said Robin as he hit four guys with his bo-staff and knocked them out, just as the four guys fell to the floor the ceiling came smashing in, when the dust cleared the heroes and Killer Frost saw a familiar hero who could change the course of the fight "oh thank god"said Flash "hey guys"said the person as they lowered themselves to the ground "Supergirl? Cisco called you?"said Impulse "yeah, now you need help or what"said Supergirl "yeah, feel free to beat the crud outta some guys"said Impulse as he punched a guard square in the face and knocked him out "ok then"said Supergirl as she punched a guard and knocked him into fifteen other guards and knocked them out "wait a minute, I have a idea, everybody stand back"said Impulse as he jumped in the air "oh no Impulse don't!"yelled Flash quickly "too late"said Impulse as he sonic punched the ground, the sheer force knocked everyone back into the walls, even Supergirl was knocked back "whoa"said Impulse as he stood up, Flash looked around and saw that every guard was knocked out on the ground "wwwhaaaa? Howwwww?"said Flash shocked "I have absolutely no idea"said Impulse as everyone stood up "well that was awesome but we should run"said Red Arrow "yeah, Cisco can you open a breach?"said Flash "yeah sure hold on"said Cisco as he got up and opened a breach in the big room the others were in to the lab "come on everyone!"said Flash as he jumped into the breach and came out in the lab followed by the others while Impulse stepped back a bit and ran in at superspeed and came out the other side and crashed into the bed in the med bay "owwwwwww"said Impulse as the others laughed "ohhh its good to have you back Bart"said Cisco "thanks, great to be outta that place"said Impulse as he got up, ran to the stand next to Barry's suit and put his suit on it "so uh what now"said Felicity "now i find Inertia and kick his butt"said Bart "ok then"said Barry "well let's see if he's done anything"said Caitlin as she turned on the tv and they all watched the news "oh crud"said Bart "Inertia's been robbing banks and breaking criminals out of jail as Impulse"said Oliver "where is he"said Bart "the middle of the city"said Cisco "he's going down"said Bart as he changed and ran off to the middle of the city "this is gonna be interesting"said Flash.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, sorry for getting it up a bit late, how did you guys like the jailbreak? I know Roy moved away and isn't Red Arrow anymore and that he went by arsenal but still, also Thea is speedy in this and anyway next chapter will be up soon and yeah until next time see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Impulse was in the middle of Central City looking for Inertia "hey Cisco isn't this where H.R. died?"said Impulse over comms "yeah"said Cisco "oh crud"said Impulse "what"said Cisco "there is a massive angry mob heading for me and I'm pretty sure they have rocket launchers"said Impulse "Bart what's the one thing you never do when I tell you to"said Flash "I can think of ten things"said Impulse "you never run, but I'm telling you now, run like heck"said Flash "on it"said Impulse as he ran up to a rooftop and saw Inertia standing there still dressed as Impulse "ah there you are, what do you think?"said Inertia gesturing to his suit "you are so gonna pay for this"said Impulse "yeah sure but you gotta catch me first!"said Inertia as he ran off "ohhhh you're so dead"said Impulse as he followed him around the city at super-speed "had enough?"said Inertia looking behind him "barely"said Impulse who was lagging behind "Bart you cant catch up to him just get back here and I'll deal with him"said Flash over comms "no, I'm gonna stop him"said Impulse trying harder "come on!"said Impulse as he started to slow down but then suddenly he felt something go through him and a second later he looked around and saw only pyramids and sand "what the..."said Impulse confused "Bart? What just happened and why are you in Egypt?"asked Caitlin "I don't know"said Impulse as he turned around and headed for the city and was there faster than Flash could ever get to there from Egypt "whatever happened before just happened again"said Caitlin "this is flipping weird"said Cisco "I know, somethings going on with Bart"said Felicity "well yeah but also Bart just ran faster than Barry's ever gone"said Cisco "what about Wally's top speed?"said Felicity "Bart ran faster than Barry and Wally put together"said Cisco "WHAT"said Impulse who heard everything "I'll run some tests on you when you get back but for now try going slower"said Caitlin "ok"said Impulse as he ran slower and saw Inertia back in the center of the city "let's do this"said Impulse "alright then, I think we have a massive audience to see me kill you"said Inertia, Impulse looked around and realised that practically the whole city was surrounding the area and was watching them, tons of reporters were also there "we're live in town center where apparently there are two Impulses who are about to fight each other this could mean that the Impulse who was robbing banks and set criminals free may not be the actual Impulse and could be an imposter we'll bring you updates as this story develops"said a reporter, Impulse charged at Inertia and punched him towards a building but Inertia jumped off the building, over Impulse, landed behind him and punched him in the back of the head knocking Impulse forward a few feet "owww"said Impulse as he made a lightning bolt speed force energy and threw it at Inertia, the lightning bolt hit him stunning him temporarily "nows your chance, speed punch him quick!"said Caitlin over comms, Impulse ran at Inertia and speed punched him, three seconds after Impulse started speed punching him Inertia stopped being stunned and punched Impulse round the side of the head knocking him into a building, Impulse got up and noticed his head hurt, he put his hand to where Inertia hit him and felt something "oh come on!"said Impulse, his head was bleeding "Impulse do whatever you did at A.R.G.U.S. HQ"said Flash over comms "got it"said Impulse as he ran towards Inertia, waited for him to jump out the way, jumped up in the air and slammed down on the ground sending out a powerful shockwave that knocked Inertia into the news building where Iris worked knocking him out, Iris was shocked when she saw Inertia laying on the floor unconscious but then Impulse ran in, grabbed Inertia and ran off to star labs "what the heck?"said Iris as she got back to work.

Impulse arrived at star labs and threw Inertia into a cell in the pipeline and ran back to where the others were "well done"said Cisco "yeah great job Bart"said Barry as he took his mask off "thanks guys"said Bart as he took of his mask "I think it's about time we get back to Star city, Cisco can you open a breach to the base?"asked Oliver "sure"said Cisco as he opened a breach to the base of team arrow "see ya"said Roy as he and Diggle went through "Caitlin if you ever wanna have a girls night out call me"said Thea "will do"said Caitlin as Thea walked through the breach "and if you guys ever need a tech genius I'll be in starling"said Felicity "got it"said Barry as Felicity walked through the breach "Barry do me a favour, don't screw up the timeline again"said Oliver "I'll try"said Barry as Oliver walked through the breach and Cisco closed it "ok well I'll be at the house see ya!"said Bart as he changed back to his civilian clothes and ran to the house "same see ya guys"said Barry as he changed and ran back to the house.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, next chapter'll be up soon and if you guys want a specific character in this feel free to pm me anytime and anyway, what's going on with Bart's speed? How did Bart get strong enough to generate that shockwave? Find out in the next few chapters until then see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day

Bart had just woke up and checked what time it was and realised something "crud I'm late, Caitlin's gonna go nuts"said Bart as he practically jumped out of bed, got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it "wow I can't believe I only just realised that"said Iris who was sitting at the table that Barry had fixed the night before "realised what?"said Bart "that you look like Barry did when he was your age"said Iris "no I don't!"said Bart annoyed "uh huh"said Iris "how do I look like Barry when he was a teenager?"said Bart "well for starters you wear similar clothes"said Iris, Bart looked in a mirror in the bathroom, it was true he did wear similar clothes to Barry but then so did Wally, it was a thing with the three of them that they all had the same tastes in clothes, Bart was wearing his usual black T-shirt, jeans, his usual checkered jacket and blue trainers "ok I'll give ya that"said Bart as he ran to the couch "look at the pictures in the book on the shelf"said Iris as Bart ran over to it and looked through the book at the pictures, they were of Barry and Iris when they were teens, Bart jaw dropped, Barry looked just like him "ah"said Bart "yep"said Iris "well I'm gonna go to star labs and yeah see ya!"said Bart as he put the book back and ran to star labs at superspeed.

Bart was at star labs running on the cosmic treadmill at human speed while Cisco and Caitlin were taking notes on his speed "ok Bart use your speed but a bit slower than normal ok?"said Caitlin "got it"said Bart as he pressed a button on the treadmill and it started going faster and so did he "so far so good"said Caitlin noting that Bart was doing fine so far "ok move it up to normal speed"said Caitlin "ok"said Bart as he pressed a button and the treadmill went a bit faster to normal speed and Bart ran a bit faster "how you doing"said Caitlin "I'm fine"said Bart "ok then"said Caitlin as she noted down how Bart was doing so far "Cisco check his heart rate"said Caitlin "got it"said Cisco as he checked a monitor "his heart rates normal"said Cisco "good, Bart move it up as fast as you can"said Caitlin "you sure that's a good idea?"asked Bart "no but neither was breaking into A.R.G.U.S. HQ to break you out"said Caitlin "ok then"said Bart as he pressed a button on the cosmic treadmill and ran as fast as he could, the treadmill started smoking "Cisco, heart rate what is it"said Caitlin "uh oh"said Cisco "what"said Caitlin worried "his heart rates higher than its ever been"said Cisco "higher than when he, Barry and Wally stopped The Reach?"asked Caitlin "much higher"said Cisco "Bart stop running"said Caitlin "I can't"said Bart trying to stop but failing "what do we do"said Cisco "quick open a breach to the desert!"said Caitlin "got it"said Cisco as he opened a breach to Death Valley, A second later the cosmic treadmill fell apart and Bart ran into the breach and came out in Death Valley, the breach closed behind him and Bart kept running "uhhh guys? Still can't stop"said Bart through his watch that was also a communications device "what do we do now"said Cisco "call Barry"said Caitlin "on it"said Cisco as he whipped out his phone and called Barry, Barry was at CCPD talking to a cop who had asked him about Bart "yeah Bart lives with me and Iris because...he's...adopted"said Barry "uh huh and why did you two adopt him?"asked the cop "well uh Iris wanted a kid and you know women first they want a kid then a week afterwards they're sick of doing all the work"said Barry as he realised the gender of the cop "uh oh"said Barry as he looked around looking for something to cover his escape but couldn't find anything "hey look over there!"said Barry pointing behind the cop "what?"said the female cop as she looked over her shoulder and finding nothing she turned back and saw that Barry was gone "where'd he go?"said the female cop to herself and Captain Singh walked past "he has a habit of doing that"said a Captain Singh as he walked past her and into his office.

Barry was in his lab when his phone rang, Barry answered it "yo Barry Allen smartest CSI in Central City what do ya need?"said Barry jokingly "very funny Barry, it's Cisco, get to star labs ASAP"said Cisco over the phone "on it"said Barry as he ran to star labs and saw the cosmic treadmill in pieces "who trashed my treadmill?"said Barry annoyed "the same person who's been running around the world in a straight line over and over for the last five minutes without being able to stop"said Cisco "it's Bart isn't it"said Barry "yep"said Caitlin "ok, get me a can of coke, some oil and uhh heh Killer Frost"said Barry "come on! I did that yesterday"said Caitlin annoyed "Caitlin you wanna stop Bart from overworking his heart or what"said Barry "well actually I don't think he can"said Caitlin as she grabbed a sheet of paper that showed Bart's heart rate through the tests from earlier "we still need to help him"said Barry "ok then what's your plan Einstein"said Caitlin jokingly "one, very funny and two, watch"said Barry "here's the oil and coke"said Cisco "ah thanks man"said Barry as he drank the can of coke and threw it in the bin from the other side of the room "binshot!"said Barry "seriously?"said Caitlin "what?, me and Cisco made a bet I couldn't make that shot"said Barry "uhhh hello? Bart's stuck running around the world"said Caitlin "alright alright buzzkill"said Barry saying the last word under his breath "I heard that!"said Caitlin "uh huh"said Barry as he grabbed a oil drum and spilled it over the ground in front of the treadmill "now Cisco if you will"said Barry gesturing towards the now oil soaked ground "oh come on!"said Cisco "dude would you rather Bart somehow get turned to your precious high tech stuff?"said Barry "fine"said Cisco as he tried to walk on the oil soaked ground and slipped on it and fell over backwards "owww!"moaned Cisco annoyed "perfect"said Barry as he helped Cisco up and handed him a towel "don't go outside"said Barry as he watched the ground in front of the treadmill and saw Bart run in and slip on it and fall over "owwwwww!"moaned Bart as his legs slowed down to human speed "would you rather you died?"said Barry "touchè"said Bart "so what happened exactly?"asked Barry as he helped Bart up "no idea"said Cisco "i think I know how to find out but I don't think you're gonna like it Bart"said Caitlin "what are you talking about"said Bart "I'm gonna have to take some blood for testing"said Caitlin as she looked behind Bart at Barry and Cisco who were getting ready to stop Bart if he tried to make a run for it "yeah uhh I've had enough of those in my time I ain't having another"said Bart as he turned around and tried to run out only to be grabbed by Barry and dragged back "ohh poor predictable Barry"said Bart as he phased out of Barry's grip and jumped over a table "Cisco!"said Barry "on it"said Cisco as he fired two sonic blasts but Bart phased and they went through him then Bart ran off "can't believe I'm saying this but... Cisco get a inhibitor collar from A.R.G.U.S. HQ"said Barry "don't need to, I grabbed one when we broke Bart out in case we had to fight another speedster"said Cisco as he grabbed the collar from the table "nice"said Barry as Cisco handed him the collar "I'll bring him back"said Barry as he put on his suit and pulled his mask on and ran after Bart.

Flash was running down a road in Central City looking for Bart "ok he's not gonna go back to the cave, he's smarter than that uhhh maybe he's at the batcave"said Flash as he ran to Gotham.

Flash was in the bat-cave in Gotham talking to Tim "Bart been here?"asked Flash "uhhh no, I haven't seen him since I helped break him out of A.R.G.U.S. HQ"said Tim nervously "uh huh"said Flash, suddenly a noise came from behind the bartcomputer "what's that noise"said Flash "nothing"said Tim as he watched Flash walk over and pull something or rather someone out from behind the bartcomputer "so Bart's not here huh?"said Flash holding Bart in one hand "Uhhhh"said Tim "right you have a date with a needle"said Flash "I'd rather have a date with a hot woman"said Bart as Flash put the inhibitor collar on him "see ya Tim"said Flash as he ran off to star labs with Bart leaving Tim standing in the bat-cave, Tim turned around and saw Batman standing behind him "uh oh"said Tim "so, you broke Bart out of A.R.G.U.S. HQ did you?"said Batman "uhhhhh I think I'll go and patrol the city"said Tim as he grabbed his suit and weapons and ran off to get changed.

Barry and Bart were at S.T.A.R. Labs, Bart was in a chair being held down by Cisco and Harrison Wells of earth two who had to be called as Bart kept kicking Cisco away and Wells did not appreciate being kicked in the face every five seconds "how much longer Caitlin?"asked Wells who was holding down Bart's legs and Cisco and Barry, who had changed back into normal clothes, were holding down Bart's arms and were having a hard time keeping them down "I haven't started yet"said Caitlin who was standing on the other side of the room getting the needle ready "oh come on!"said Cisco "you gonna start or what"said Wells as Bart kicked him in the face again "ow! Hey Bart why don't I get a prototype of Captain Cold's freeze gun, freeze your leg and see how long it takes for it to fall off!?"yelled Wells "you do that and I'll open a portal through time and DROP YOU IN THE PREHISTORIC PERIOD!"yelled Bart "fair enough"said Wells as Caitlin walked over "ok I'm ready"said Caitlin as Bart somehow got his right arm free and punched Barry away "ow!"said Barry as he got up, walked over to Bart and held his right arm down again "quick!"said Cisco "sorry for this Bart"said Caitlin as she found the vein in his right arm and put the needle in making Bart scream "AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Bart, after a few seconds it was done and Caitlin took the needle out, put a plaster on Bart's arm and took the inhibitor collar off "never do that AGAIN"said Bart rubbing his arm annoyed "and if you do have to, do me a favour, don't call me"said Wells as he stood up "same here"said Cisco he got up and stumbled over to a chair and sat down "now let's see what's happening with this blood"said Caitlin as she looked at the blood through a microscope "hmmm this is a bit unusual"said Caitlin "what"said Barry as he stood up "well Bart's blood is moving faster than normal blood does but I'm gonna have to compare this to some other speedster blood"said Caitlin as she turned and looked at Barry, Barry sighed, pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and held it out "do it"said Barry as Caitlin grabbed a needle, got it ready and put it in Barry's arm, left it for a few seconds then took it out "owww!"moaned Barry "well I can see why Bart screams like a baby when he has a blood test"said Caitlin as she looked at Barry's blood through a microscope, Barry mimicked her under his breath "ok well this is weird"said Caitlin "what do you mean?"said Bart "well Barry's blood moves fast which is normal for speedsters and so does yours and both have traces of electricity which is from the lightning bolt that struck Barry but in yours Bart there's more, a lot more"said Caitlin "what?"said Bart "it's like you were struck with a more powerful lightning bolt"said Caitlin "but I've never been struck by lightning, sorta"said Bart "what do you mean"said Barry "well when I was in 2056 I was fighting Reverse-Kid Flash who is Eobard Thawne's other grandson "other grandson?"said Barry "well yeah as since my moms his daughter then by genetics I'm his grandson as well as yours"said Bart "oh yeah"said Barry "hold on this is like Romeo and Juliet"said Cisco "yeah"said Wells "yeah it is except it has a happier ending"said Barry "weeelll actually they only had half of one"said Bart "what do you mean"said Barry "well uh i was about 8 and one day I was in my house with my mom and dad watching tv when some Reach soldiers burst in and aimed guns at Mom, dad intervened and jumped in front of her but was killed, I used my superspeed and ran to him, he told me to run, then they shot mom and killed her she said the same thing and I ran and met Nathaniel Tyron aka Neutron but by then he'd retired and together we made a plan to make a time machine so I could come back to last year and save the future but before we could we were captured and tested on by Reach soldiers, I had injections and blood tests weekly and was tortured but we escaped and made the time machine and I grabbed some 2056 tech and came back and anyway back to that electricity, I was fighting reverse kid flash and he'd built a gun that would apparently kill any speedster, he shot it at me and it fired a massive lightning bolt, it hit me and everything went blurry, when everything went back into focus Reverse Kid Flash was knocked out and the gun was destroyed"said Bart "whoa"said Barry "well it seems like that lightning bolt gave you more speed"said Caitlin "but I've been here for a year and I've never gone that fast"said Bart "well maybe it took a while to develop like how Barry was in a coma for nine months"said Cisco cutting in "ok then"said Bart "we're gonna need to upgrade the treadmill and have you run on it once a week for about a half hour to keep track of your top speed"said Caitlin "ok then"said Bart "hold on how's he gonna use the treadmill when it's now literally A PILE OF NUTS AND BOLTS!?"said Barry annoyed "give me ten minutes and it'll be fixed and upgraded"said Bart "ok then, I'll be at CCPD, see ya!"said Barry as he ran off "and I'll be on earth two, Cisco"said Wells "on it"said Cisco as he opened a breach to earth two and Wells went in "now what"said Cisco as he closed it "now I fix the cosmic treadmill"said Bart as he ran to the pieces of the treadmill and started fixing it with a toolbox that was on the table next to the pieces of treadmill "I'll check for metas"said Cisco "and I'll do some tests on Bart's blood"said Caitlin as she and Cisco walked off and Bart got to work.

Hey guys sorry I took a while to get this chapter up but anyway Bart being faster than Bart and Wally have ever gone put together is sort of a reference to the comics when Bart absorbed the speed force and don't worry I'm not changing it so Bart's adopted that's just what Barry and Iris say to explain why he's living with them and why his last names Allen and yeah next chapter'll be up soon and until next time see ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bart was standing behind a block of led with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin in star labs "why are we standing here?"asked Bart "because last time you tried to fix something you nearly blew up mount justice"said Barry "you worked on that too and so did Wally"said Bart "well it was your idea to fix the power core"said Barry "well I didn't see you trying to stop me"said Bart "anyway"said Barry "you're gonna go over there and test the treadmill"said Barry pointing to the treadmill "and what are you three gonna do?"asked Bart "we're gonna stand here and hope you don't accidentally blow us all up"said Barry "very funny"said Bart as he walked over to the treadmill, pressed a button then ran to the block of led and jumped behind it, a few seconds later Bart stood up and looked at the treadmill. The treadmill was running perfectly at normal speed "looks like I'm not as dumb as you think"said Bart "whoa"said Barry as he stood up and saw the treadmill working perfectly "now to see if this works"said Bart as he pressed a button and the treadmill started going as fast as Bart went when he accidentally ran to Egypt, Bart jumped onto the treadmill and started running "whoa"said Cisco "Bart if you feel like your loving control of your legs stop immediately ok?"said Caitlin "got it"said Bart as he kept running "oh come on!"said Cisco as he looked at a computer screen "what"said Barry "Captain Boomerang's robbing central city national bank"said Cisco "let's stop him then...oh crud"said Barry as he looked at his phone "what"said Caitlin "the injustice league's attacking the hall of justice, Batman needs me"said Barry "I'll stop Captain Boomerang"said Bart as he pressed a button and the treadmill stopped "ok then"said Barry as he grabbed his suit and ran to the hall of justice "ok then"said Bart as he grabbed his suit and changed into it "Boomerang's going down"said Impulse as he ran to the national bank.

Impulse was at the bank less than thirty seconds later "dang that's fast"said Cisco from star labs over comms "yeah"said Impulse as he looked around and saw a boomerang crash through a glass window and then go back in "careful Bart there's about ten hostages"said Caitlin over comms "ok well then I guess I'm going stealth mode"said Impulse as he felt around his suit for the stealth button "Bart it's where the emblem would be if you had a flash emblem on your suit"said Cisco "ah"said Impulse as he tapped his chest and his suit went black "cool"said Impulse as he ran in and hid in the shadows and watched and waited for the right time to take Captain Boomerang down, Boomerang grabbed the money and Impulse made his move, he used his newly acquired higher speed to untie all the hostages and picked them up one at a time and left them outside then ran back in and rotated his arms quickly creating wind that pinned Boomerang against a wall "and one more thing"said Impulse as he charged a small lightning bolt and threw it at Captain Boomerang knocking him out "whoa"said Cisco who had seen the whole thing through a security camera "I'll be at the lab in a sec"said Impulse as he grabbed Boomerang and ran to the pipe line in S.T.A.R. Labs then ran to the main room where Cisco and Caitlin were "now what"said Cisco "now I go see a certain BIRD about something"said Impulse as he pressed the stealth button on his suit and deactivated stealth mode and ran somewhere "what did he mean by that?"said Caitlin "uhh Caitlin who's the only superhero who named them-self after a bird?"said Cisco knowing who Impulse meant "uhhh Birdman?"said Caitlin "other than him"said Cisco "he's not gonna find him and they're gonna do something stupid is he?"said Caitlin "he probably will"said Cisco.

Impulse was at the bat-cave talking to a certain superhero or sidekick in his case who's named after a bird "so you gonna help?"said Impulse "oh heck yeah"said Robin "crash"said Bart as he opened a portal using his watch from 2056 and he and Robin went in.

Impulse and Robin were at the hall of justice watching as the justice league fought the injustice league, the injustice league was made up of five members:Joker, Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Trickster and Bane.

Impulse looked around "let's do this"said Impulse as he ran to Bane and phased his hand through one of the tubes that transported Titan into Bane's body making it cut and leak out making Bane turn into a small and weak man, Flash saw Impulse and Robin fighting and ran over to Impulse "Bart what are you doing here"said Flash "thought you could use a hand"said Impulse as he ran over to Joker and grabbed him "yo bats heads up"said Impulse as he threw Joker to Batman who punched Joker's face knocking him out "I got cheetah"said Robin as he grabbed his Bo-staff and started fighting Cheetah while Impulse ran over to Lex Luthor and threw a lightning bolt at him shorting out his massive high tech suit "boom"said Impulse as he ran to Trickster and grabbed one of Arrow's boxing glove arrows and a extra bow from the Arrow base in starling city then grabbed Trickster and threw him in the air then shot the boxing glove arrow at him and the arrow hit him and punched his face knocking him out midair, Impulse grabbed a trash can and moved below Trickster then watched as he fell right into it "bang"said Impulse as he looked over at Robin who threw a shock batarang at Cheetah, the batarang hit her and shocked her knocking her out "who said we're two immature kids?"said Robin as he pointed his staff to the ground and rested his arm on it, the whole justice league were shocked at how fast he and Impulse took out the injustice league "that's how we do it!"said Impulse "uhh Bart? One more"said Robin pointing above Impulse "huh?"said Impulse as he looked up and saw Metallo falling from the sky, Impulse stepped to the side, waited for Metallo to hit the ground then jumped above him and slammed down on the ground creating a shockwave that knocked the justice league back a few feet, it even knocked Superman back a bit, Impulse looked below him and saw that Metallo's body was in pieces "whoa"said Impulse "how did you...Barry there something you haven't told us?"said Superman, the league turned to Barry who pulled his mask down "I can explain... sorta"said Barry "go on then"said Batman "well the whole thing sorta started when me, Robin, John Diggle, Supergirl, Red Arrow and Oli broke Bart out of A.R.G.U.S. HQ, he was being held there because Amanda Waller thought he was Inertia, while we broke Bart out we got in a fight with a couple hundred guards and Bart somehow created a shockwave that knocked all of them out, then when he fought Inertia again he accidentally ran to Egypt and ran faster than me and Wally's top speed put together, then at S.T.A.R. Labs Caitlin took some of Bart's blood and some of mine and she figured out that Bart had more electricity in him than I did then Bart told us that when he was in 2056 he fought Reverse kid Flash who is Reverse Flash's other grandson through one of Bart's moms siblings and he built a gun that apparently could kill a speedster and he shot Bart with it somehow but it fired a giant lightning bolt which hit Bart and his vision went blurry and a few secs later Reverse kid Flash was knocked out and the gun was destroyed"said Barry "hold on, you broke into A.R.G.U.S. HQ?"said Batman "hey Oliver did too"said Barry as Batman turned to Oliver "it was his idea"said Oliver, Barry just rolled his eyes at this "long story short I'm the fastest speedster ever"said Bart as he took off his mask and did something at superspeed, the whole league turned to Batman "what are you looking at"said Batman "uhhh Bruce? Might wanna look down"said Wonder Woman pointing to Batman's legs, Batman looked down and saw that his pants were down, Batman narrowed his eyes, looked at Bart and not taking his eyes off him, pulled his pants back up "hahaha! Lol"said Robin "nice one Bart"said Barry "thanks, now I think I'll be running home and hoping I don't look out the window and see the batwing shooting explosive batarangs into the house"said Bart as he ran off to his house followed by Barry.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and Impulse trying to find the stealth button on his suits a reference to the episode of YJ when he and the team went on a stealth mission and Blue Beetle had to elbow Bart to turn stealth mode on his suit on but anyway as usual please review and if you want me to put any references or maybe a new power or a villain or hero or something in this story feel free to pm me anytime and next chapter'll be up soon though might be week after next as I have something going on at the hospital for a few days so I might take a while to upload but should be up week after next and the Simpson boys:beginnings is on hiatus so sorry you guys who read that story but I'll work on next chapter of that and I might possibly do a Attack on Titan fan fiction story and yeah until next time see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bart was in bed when his alarm went off, Barry had set it to play a recording of him telling Bart to get up "Bart get up or I'll eat your breakfast"played the recording, Bart groaned "I'll give you get up!"said Bart as he got up and changed into his usual clothes at superspeed, he checked the time on his watch from 2056 "half seven in the morning? What the heck?"said Bart as he walked out of his room and walked down the stairs tired to find Barry sitting at the table, dressed and eating five hamburgers "why did you set my alarm to wake me up this early gramps?"asked Bart "because today you're gonna be at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin wants to run some more tests"said Barry "oh come on!"said Bart in frustration as Iris came downstairs in a dressing gown "how come you two are up early"said Iris as she walked to the kitchen and started making herself some coffee "we could ask you the same thing"said Barry "I'm up early because I have to do all the housework and stuff"said Iris "uh huh"said Bart "uhhh Barry? What's that?"asked Iris as she looked out the window "what"said Barry as he got up and looked out the window "oh crud"said Barry "what"said Bart as he stood up and looked out the window, there was a alien warship outside "Bart, get the league"said Barry "on it"said Bart as he ran off to the hall of justice.

Bart was at the hall of justice in the main room being asked by Batman why he'd just smashed a hole straight from the entrance to the main room "well THERE'S A ALIEN WARSHIP OUTSIDE MY HOUSE SO EXCUSE ME IF I FORGET TO PHASE THROUGH THREE WALLS!"yelled Bart "Let's go"said Superman as he flew off towards Bart's house in Central City followed by Bart and the Justice League.

Barry was at the house with Iris when Bart and the justice League came busting through the door "let's do this"said Bart as he grabbed his spare suit from under his bed in his room, changed into Impulse and ran downstairs "3...2...1...Time to kick some alien butt"said Impulse as he ran straight into the window and smashed the glass and jumped onto the warship, he looked around and saw ten aliens who resembled white Martians holding hi-tech guns, one of the aliens pressed a button and a purple energy field surrounded the warship, Superman tried to smash through the energy field but failed, None of the other league members could break through the energy field "what do we do?"asked Iris, suddenly a news report came on the news "this is Vicki Vale reporting for the Gotham Herald, a giant warship has come out of nowhere, it's tearing up the city, other warships are appearing all over the world in other major cities like Metropolis, Central City, Keystone city, Star City and National City"said Vicki Vale on the news "oh dang"said Barry "what now"said Superman "we bring in all heroes we can find"said Batman "you don't mean..."said Wonder Woman as Batman interrupted her "yeah...initiate plan Takedown"said Batman "on it"said Superman as he flew off "what's plan Takedown?"asked Barry "plan Takedown means we gather all heroes on and off world and we defend earth"said Arrow "cool"said Barry "yo guys does this mean..."started Impulse who was talking through his watch "yeah, Bart...reform The Team"said Barry as he looked at the warship "heck yeah!"yelled Impulse as he ran at the ten aliens and smashed their guns then grabbed a crate and threw it at three aliens knocking them out then punched seven aliens in less than three seconds. Impulse ran around the warship "Bart stop"said Barry over comms "what"said Impulse as he stopped "turn on stealth mode on your suit"said Barry "ok then"said Impulse as he set his suit to stealth mode "hey Barry, you got another earpiece?"asked Arrow "yeah, here"said Barry as he ran to S.T.A.R. Labs and grabbed a earpiece and ran back and passed it to Arrow "thanks"said Arrow "what do I do?"asked Impulse "give me a minute"said Arrow as he called Felicity.

At the Arrow-Cave Felicity was working on tracking down some drug dealers when her phone started ringing "hello?"said Felicity as she answered "hey Felicity it's Oliver, you heard about the warships?"asked Arrow as he pulled his hood down "yeah"said Felicity "I need you to locate the members of The Team"said Arrow "original or later members?"asked Felicity "original"said Arrow "on it"said Felicity as she went on her computer and went through the files of the original members "Tim Drake is currently living in Gotham on weekends and during the week he lives in Central City and he goes to school at Central City High School among with Bart Allen aka Impulse, Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz is currently living with Martian Manhunter on Oa, Beast Boy aka Garfield Logan is also with Miss Martian, Superboy aka Connor Kent is with Superman in metropolis, Artemis Crock aka Artemis currently lives in Palto Alto and goes to school at Stanford University and Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm currently lives in Atlantis"said Felicity, pulling up each hero's file as she told Arrow where they were "thanks Felicity"said Arrow "I'm always here Oliver"said Felicity as she hung up "found the team"said Arrow "cool"said Barry "uhhh hello? Bart's still on the warship"said Iris "oh right, Impulse how you doing on the ship?"asked Barry "Well considering I just took out ten aliens in 5 seconds, I'm doing fine"said Impulse "by the way can I check the ship for other aliens?"Asked Impulse "yeah sure"said Barry "cool"said Impulse as he ran around the warship heading for the bridge in the center of the warship "the power switch or engines are gonna be in the engine room and the aliens in charge of the ship will be on the bridge and the bridge will be at the center of the ship"said Impulse "how do you know all this?"asked Barry "we watched all three of the new Star Trek movies last week"said Impulse as he ran round a corner into the bridge where he found ten aliens and a massive Alien sitting in a chair using a computer that looked like it might be the main control panel "HEY ALIENS, Let's rock"yelled Impulse as he ran in. The ten Aliens charged at Impulse who stood there as he put together a plan to take the aliens out "got it"said Impulse as he ran up a wall and threw a lightning bolt at two aliens knocking them out, he ran at three aliens and picked them up and put them into a single line with ten feet between each alien. Impulse ran at the first alien and punched him at super speed and jumped off him and threw a lightning bolt at the next alien and jumped off him and landed on the third alien and punched its face knocking it out, "five down five to go"said Impulse as five aliens ran at him and Impulse grabbed one and threw it at two others knocking the three of them out, he jumped in midair and created a shockwave that sent another one hurtling into the wall of the warship knocking it out, Impulse looked at the last alien who looked scared, Impulse ran behind the alien and tapped it on the shoulder, the alien turned around "boo!"said Impulse as the alien screamed and ran off leaving Impulse laughing his butt off "hahahaha!"laughed Impulse "now...lets do this"said Impulse as the big alien who seemed to be captain of the ship got up and started walking toward him, Impulse put up his fists and heard a sort of electrical noise and the alien fell flat on his face and was knocked out, Impulse was confused, he looked at where the alien had been standing and saw a figure that looked a bit blurry and sort of looked like Reverse Flash except it had the symbol reversed "what the...is that...? Couldn't be...Wally?"asked Impulse as the figure turned to him and said in Wally's voice "hey Bart"said the figure "how are you alive?"asked Impulse as he took his mask off "back when we stopped The Reach and I disappeared I ended up in the speed force though I can only get out for a short time, oh crud gotta go"said Wally "Wally wait!"yelled Bart in tears as Wally disappeared "whyyyyy?"moaned Bart crying "Bart? You ok?"asked Barry who could hear him crying "Barry...I think I saw Wally"said Bart

Hey guys sorry for the late update but I've been busy and next chapter'll be up soon hopefully and yeah anyway what Is going on with Wally? Will Bart be able to get the team back together? Find out next chapter and until next time see ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bart was on the warship having just seen Wally "what?"asked Barry shocked "yeah, Wally's alive"said Bart as he stopped crying and saw the ship was gonna blow up and jumped off the warship back into the house, Barry was walking around the living room trying to comprehend the fact that his former partner and nephew who he thought was dead, was actually alive "if he's alive, where is he?"asked Barry as he turned to Bart "the speed force"said Bart "how do we get him out?"asked Barry "how should I know"said Bart "if you need me I'll be at the cave"said Bart as he ran to the cave "Felicity..."started Arrow as he was cut off by Felicity "already done Oliver"said Felicity over comms.

Bart was again at The Cave sitting in front of Wally's statue again when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, Bart turned to see Megan "Bart I'm sure Wally would be proud of how far you've come as a hero"said Megan "yeah...wait, why are you here?"asked Bart "come with me"said Megan as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the main room where he saw the original team and two members of the later team, Robin and Beast Boy, "hey Bart"everyone said "uhhh heyyy Guys? Uhhh what are you doing here?"asked Bart surprised, Nightwing walked up to him "we saw the warships"said Nightwing "also Felicity called us"said Beast Boy "even after...uhhh what happened last year, we decided to come back together to stop this"said Robin "ok, well I actually have something to tell you"said Bart "what's that?"asked Superboy "Wally's... well...he's...alive"said Bart making the whole team including Nightwing jaw drop "what"said Megan "I saw him on one of the warships ten minutes ago"said Bart "whoa"said Tim "where is he now Bart?"asked Nightwing "in the speedforce"said Bart "of all the places it had to be the speedforce!"said Nightwing annoyed "we'll never be able to get him out"he said as Bart got annoyed "Yes we will!"said Bart annoyed "how do you know that!"said Nightwing annoyed as well "BECAUSE WE NEED HIM!"yelled Bart about ready to throw Nightwing around the world "yeah, right"said Nightwing, Artemis noticed Bart annoyed and walked in between both of them "stop, we will get Wally back and then, we'll stop whoever's leading these warships"said Artemis, Nightwing walked over to the wall not believing they could do that while Bart walked and stood in front of the team "ok well since Nightwing obviously isn't gonna help us get Wally back, I'm gonna lead the team that will execute the plan to get Wally back now, who's got any ideas"said Bart "I got one"said Beast Boy "ok what is it?"asked Bart "what if we sent another speedster into the speedforce to get Wally back?"said Beast Boy "ok that is a good plan but a bit risky, who else has a idea"said Bart "I do"said Tim "what is it man?"asked Bart "what if we had you run on the cosmic treadmill then used the energy to create a portal into the speedforce allowing Wally to get out?"said Tim "that's a good idea but again too risky, if I fell in and The portal closed before Wally could get out then we'd be down two speedsters instead of one"said Bart "wait a minute,Beast Boy what was your idea?"He asked "to send another speedster into the speedforce to get Wally back"said Beast Boy "what if instead of sending a speedster into the speedforce to get him back we send a speedster into the speedforce to serve as Wally's replacement?"said Bart "that could work"said Tim "but who'd be the replacement?"asked Kaldur who had been silent up till then, Bart pulled out a list of potential replacements and went down the list reading it out loud "Savitar, no he's dead, Zoom, can't find him, Inertia, nah, uhhhh aha! There's a time remnant of Eobard Thawne, dang he's been locked up in the pipeline at S.T.A.R. Labs though"said Bart "what's the problem?"asked Artemis "Caitlin and Cisco aren't gonna let us grab him and replace Wally in the speedforce with him"said Bart "what do we do?"asked Beast Boy "we're gonna need one heck of a plan"said Bart as he got a idea "Tim go find Roy Harper and Thea Queen and bring them here"he said as he grabbed a chalkboard out of nowhere "ok"said Tim as he went to find Roy and Thea.

An hour later Tim came back with Thea and Roy who had their suits, bows and arrows with them.

Bart drew up the plan "ok this is what we're gonna do"said Bart

"I'll walk in and distract Cisco and Caitlin and turn the security system off, at which point Roy will use his arrows to cut a hole in the ceiling above the hallway that leads to the pipeline, Nightwing and Artemis will be here doing whatever they normally do here so the league think we're not all out doing something they don't know about, Megan will use her mind powers to see if Cisco and Caitlin get suspicious, in the event that they do Megan will tell us using her power of telepathy at which point I tell Cisco and Caitlin I'm gonna go fall asleep at the cave and everybody gets out unseen and we try again at a later date or something, when Roy cuts a whole through the ceiling Beast Boy will turn into a cat, drop down silently onto the ground, and stand guard with Thea and Roy, Megan will use her shapeshifting abilities to become Cisco and use his thumbprint to unlock the cell that holds Thawne's time remnant, put a inhibitor collar on him, lock the cell and bring him to the cave, once Megan leaves with Thawne she will use her telepathy power to tell us that she got him and to go at which point we will leave silently and once we're at the cave I'll open a portal to the speedforce, throw him in while removing the collar, bring Wally out and shut the portal"said Bart as he explained his plan which he had drawn on the chalkboard.

"how did you think of that plan? I mean seriously no offence but you couldn't have thought of that plan by yourself"said Nightwing "you forget my grandfather is the most intelligent person in CCPD"said Bart "oh yeah"said Nightwing "what about me and Superboy?"asked Kaldur "oh right I forgot, Superboy and Aqualad will take down Thawne if after Megan let's him out he tries to escape"said Bart "ok then"said Kaldur, the team went to S.T.A.R. Labs in Central a City to begin the plan.

Bart was at S.T.A.R. Labs talking to Cisco and Caitlin as The Team began the plan "hey Cisco, how do your powers work?"asked Bart as he saw the button to disable the security system.

Cisco started talking about his powers while Bart slowly moved over to the button, pressed it and listened to Cisco talk about his powers bored, Roy was on the roof trying to cut through the roof with one of his arrows not making a dent at all "dang"said Roy "let me show you how it's done"said Beast Boy as he walked over to the part of the roof that Roy was trying to cut through, changed into a tiger, cut through the roof with his claws, grabbed the part of the roof he had cut as it fell nearly hitting the floor, put it next to the part he had just cut through, changed into a cat, dropped down followed by Roy, Megan, Thea, Kaldur and Superboy, ran to the pipeline and stood guard with Roy and Thea while Megan changed into Cisco, used his thumbprint, unlocked the cell and tried to put the inhibitor collar on him but he tried to run only to be hit by Superboy knocking him out, Megan then noticed Cisco and Caitlin get suspicious and Caitlin heading for the pipeline then used her telepathy to tell everybody to get the heck out.

Bart got Megan's message, waited for her to tell them they got onto the roof then turned on the security systems, unfortunately The second he did Beast Boy, in cat form, jumped heading for the roof but tripped a tripwire causing the alarm to go off "crud"Bart thought as he ran to the pipeline to see Beast Boy in cat form trying to get out "dude change to a chameleon"said Bart quietly, Beast Boy then did that and blended in, Caitlin and Cisco entered seeing nothing there except Bart "this is weird"said Cisco "yeah, if there's nothing here how did the alarm go off?"asked Caitlin "maybe it was just a malfunction"said Bart "maybe"said Cisco "well I'm gonna go to the cave and work on stopping the warships soooo see ya!"said Bart as he picked up Beast Boy at superspeed and ran back to the cave.

The Team was at the Cave ready to bring Wally back "ready Bart?"asked Artemis "ready"said Bart who was on the cosmic treadmill "ok, let's bring Wally back"said Artemis as Bart turned on the cosmic treadmill and ran increasing his speed, as his speed increased sparks appeared in the air in front of him with more appearing the faster he ran "uhhhh is that good?"asked Nightwing "definitely"said Bart as he ran faster making a portal appear "NOW!"yelled Bart, Megan threw Thawne's time remnant in and Bart followed into the speedforce, Bart somehow managed to get the inhibitor collar of Thawne's time remnant but couldn't see Wally yet "Bart you're going too far in, come back"said Nightwing over comms "no, I have to find him"said Bart over comms as he saw something and ran to it, it was Wally but he looked pretty tired "Let's get you back man"said Bart as he grabbed Wally and pulled him through the speedforce "uhhh guys? The portals closing"said Megan "crud"said Bart as he ran faster and threw Wally out of the speedforce making it through just before the portal closed leaving the time remnant of Thawne in the speedforce and Bart laying on the floor unable to get up and Wally somehow on the couch unconscious.

Yo guys so Wally's back and the team is finally back together, sorry for the VERY late update but I had ALOT of stuff to do and so I don't keep you guys waiting like last time I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right after I upload this chapter and it'll probably be out on the 6th of July hopefully and if any of you read my AOT fanfic next chapter'll be up soon and same with other stories and yeah until next time see ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wally was unconscious while Bart was on the floor tired "Why do I do these things?"asked Bart tired "because it's the right thing to do?"said Thea "hmmmm it could've been that or maybe I was bored"said Bart, "guys?"said Wally tired as he slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Nightwing, Bart, Kaldur and Superboy standing over him "WHAT THE..."started Wally as he calmed down "where am I? And why are you four standing over me?"asked Wally, he noticed Bart was standing there "hey Bart"said Wally "hey Wally, great to have you back"said Bart "thanks, now I believe we have a invasion to stop"said Wally shocking everyone "how the heck did you know that?"asked Nightwing "well I have been able to see everything that's been happening since I've been gone, speaking of that Bart great idea to use the giant banana against Grodd"said Wally "thanks"said Bart, "whyyyy just whyyyy"said Nightwing as he facepalmed, Artemis walked over to Wally and nearly cried "Wally..."started Artemis "it's alright Artemis, I'm back now"said Wally, Artemis kissed him making Bart fake gag, after they were done Wally rolled his eyes, stood up and turned on the news, more warships had appeared "oh crud"said Wally as he turned to the team "what do we do?"asked Wally "you tell us"said Nightwing "guys, I have no idea what to do"said Wally "Bart what do we do"he said as he turned to Bart and everyone jaw dropped "what Bart got me outta the speedforce and made that awesome plan so logically he should be the one leading us"said Wally "well, first we take out the warships then find the mothership, make a plan for getting in there, take down whoever's causing this invasion and then boom, done"said Bart, suddenly part of the cave wall next to the tv came crashing down and a giant hole in the wall appeared, standing on the other side were Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco followed by Barry, Jay and Iris.

Felicity was holding a remote with a red button and the team jaw dropped "uhhhhh hehehe my bad!"said Felicity "yeah uhhh I'm sure batman'll pay for that"said Barry as he walked in "you haven't changed at all then Barry"said Wally "Wally? What the... where've you...how?"said Barry trying to speak, Wally hugged him "believe it or not Bart got me outta the speedforce which is where I've been for the past year"said Wally as Iris hugged him and Barry after dragging Bart over as well "ok so the Flash family is back so that's good, now what do we do?"asked Beast Boy "we kick some alien butt"said Wally as he turned to the others "yeah, which warship do we take out first?"asked Robin "the one in metropolis but first, Felicity grab you laptop and bring up live camera feeds from the following cities, Central, Gotham, Keystone, Star and National"said Bart, Felicity grabbed her laptop and pulled up the camera feeds from those cities, all of them were in chaos "do we need the league?"asked Beast Boy "no, the whole reason me, Nightwing, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian founded this team was to show the justice league that we could save the world on our own"said Wally "but we already did that"said Nightwing, suddenly the power went out and came back on, the face of a certain green alien with purple eyes filled the tv screen "earthlings, prepare for your cities to be bottled and added to my collection"said the alien who's face then disappeared from the tv screen which switched back to the news "we're sooo dead"said Bart as the others jaw dropped.

Hey guys sorry for the VERY late update but I'm wayyy busy, next chapter'll be up by the end of this month, possibly, the Simpson boys will be updated normally starting from some point before the 30th see ya next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bart was laying on the floor saying "we're dead" over and over again "Bart stop that, we're not dead, we might end up dead but the point is we gotta kick his butt"said Wally as he stood in front of the others "Wally, you seriously think we can beat the highly intelligent, psycho alien known as BRAINIAC!?"said Bart "well now it just sounds stupid but yeah"said Wally as he ran to his old room and came back in a spare Kid Flash suit as his last one had somehow burned away when he got out of the speedforce "much better"said Tim, Wally rolled his eyes and looked at Bart "now I remember why you two are friends"he said as he sat back down "ok so the situation is, we're a team of super-powered teens, well most of us have superpowers, and we have to stop a insanely intelligent alien/cyborg or whatever from basically putting the world into a bottle for him to put in his collection of weird stuff, is that right?"said Bart "yeah pretty much"said Barry as he ran around looking for stuff the team could use then came back "ok seriously? Nothing at all that's useful in this whole cave?"said Barry "hey, we're teens, what do ya expect? We're not exactly the bat family"said Beast Boy "quiet"said Nightwing, Bart went to the whiteboard and basically drew up a plan while explaining it "here's the plan:boom tube into the mothership, kick Braniac's butt and blow it up"said Bart "you serious?"asked Nightwing "what now"said Bart expecting to hear a few insults and then have to watch Nightwing make a better plan "that's a little too simple, I highly doubt Brainiac is gonna have no guards or anything on his ship"said Nightwing "well, that's why you and Robin are gonna lead two teams, Robin's team will disable or totally wreck the defences and your team will basically clear out the ship of guards, drones and whatnot, while you guys are doing that, me and my team of A-List sidekicks will find Brainiac and also the core or whatever, then after that's done, we all get to Brainiac and take him down then set a bomb or something and get outta there via a giant hole in the ground and the Bio-Ship, while we do that, Barry, Oliver, the rest of the league and any other heroes that aren't off-world will pretty much do their thing and defend earth"Said Bart, everyone jaw dropped "ok I'm getting sick of this, Nightwing, your team will consist of Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis and Zatanna, Robin your team consists of Batwoman, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian, My team consists of Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Speedy and Red Arrow, now everyone suit up and let's kick butt"said Bart, everyone nodded and did so.

Hey guys, Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's short, next chapter will be final of this arc, maybe, might have a surprise ending to this if it's not, gonna try and make this fanfic go on for as long as possible really, next chapter will be up soon, see ya next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin and his team were on the warship running, they were just walking along before some lasers came outta nowhere and nearly took Robin's leg off "I thought taking out the drones was Nightwing's job!"said Blue Beetle "it is!"said Robin as he jumped out of the way of a laser, threw a few batarangs then took off running again followed by Blue Beetle, Batwoman and Miss Martian, they heard a few small explosions "on target as always"said Robin as he stopped and turned around, four drones were there, one had a rocket launcher and a buzz saw "oh come on!"said Robin, Blue Beetle just looked at him expecting something "but it's got...fine, you owe me big"said Robin as he ran at the drone, jumped over the buzz saw, threw a few batarangs and impaled the drone with his bo-staff "now that wasn't so hard was it?"Asked Blue Beetle "I'd like to see you take one down"said Robin as he tore the offline drone in half with a batarang and looked to see if there was anything he could use, Blue Beetle fired at a oncoming drone and it exploded "...showoff"said Robin, Beetle rolled his eyes and waited "are you two done?"asked Batwoman "yeah shouldn't we be sticking to the plan?"asked Miss Martian "...maybe"said Robin "then let's go, which way to whatever shuts off the security systems?"asked Batwoman, Robin hacked into the power grid with great difficulty "finally, I'm in, looks like it's...oh no"said Robin "what?"asked Blue Beetle "well...the security system's kinda powered by the core and I can't turn off the security without blowing up the core"said Robin, Beetle groaned "that means we gotta deal with more of those things right?"he asked, Robin nodded "well, we're dead"said Beetle, Robin looked for another way to shut off the power.

Meanwhile Nightwing and his team were on the other side of the warship sneaking around "sooo we looking for trouble?"asked Zatanna "yep"said Nightwing as he looked round the corner for any guards or drones "isn't that more Bart's thing?"asked Artemis "yeah but apparently he's had a few good plans so now for some reason we gotta do his plan"said Nightwing "Let's just get this over with"said Superboy as he walked round the corner and ran down a hallway causing aliens who were walking by to shoot at him, he just threw them into the wall, Artemis shot two arrows which hit one of the aliens in both legs, Nightwing just walked over and knocked them both out "we don't have time for this"he said before walking round a corner trying to find more before walking into a big room full of aliens and drones "oh come on!"said Nightwing in frustration, the others walked in "this may take a while"said Aqualad, Nightwing turned to him "ya think?!"he said, they got ready to fight when Robin and his team got dragged in by guards "hehe heeyyyy guys, what are you doing here?"asked Robin, Nightwing rolled his eyes, Artemis facepalmed, Miss Martian, who had turned invisible before walking in, walked over to Robin and the others quietly and freed them.

Impulse and his team were just walking down a hallway "anyone else having dejavu right Now?"asked Kid Flash "not really, I didn't even know anything was happening last time"said Red Arrow "of course, because you just happened to be off world the ONE TIME we deal with something big"said Impulse slightly annoyed "quiet you two, you're like little kids"said Speedy "says the eighteen year old who plays Robin Hood all night"said Impulse, The others backed away, Impulse received an arrow to the leg for that "OW! I was joking! Yeesh"said Impulse, he then pulled the arrow out and stuck it in the wall before running round a corner and right into ten aliens and five drones, his eyes widened "soooo not crash"said Impulse as he backed away slowly, The others walked round the corner and stopped, a minute later all drones were either smashed to pieces or ripped in half, the aliens were knocked out and one was stuck in a garbage can because there was one there for some reason "not bad, you've gotten faster"said Kid Flash "yep"said Impulse "we helped too!"said Beast Boy, Impulse rolled his eyes "surrree you did"he said before running down a few hallways then coming back "we may have a bit of a problem"he said.

Boom, chapter 17 done! At this point I don't know if it's shorter than last chapter, sorry if it is, might do another in less than four weeks, updates will be on the fan fiction amino if anyone's a member of it, see ya next time!


End file.
